<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Otro fanfic sobre el meteorito (y una vida juntos) by PokeStand</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689509">Otro fanfic sobre el meteorito (y una vida juntos)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeStand/pseuds/PokeStand'>PokeStand</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Homestuck Canon, M/M, Meteorstuck, Rosemary de fondo, Slow Burn, Slow Burn AF, Slow Romance, Tarados que no se dan cuenta que están enamorados, básicamente, davekat - Freeform, en serio mucho fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:14:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeStand/pseuds/PokeStand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Narración de los tres años que Karkat pasó viajando en el meteorito, enfocado en su relación con Dave y siguiendo linealmente el canon.</p><p>No va a ser terminado debido a que perdí más de cien páginas cuando murió mi PC. Me disculpo.</p><p>DaveKat, Homestuck. Enemies to friends to lovers &amp; slow burn, basicamente.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aclaraciones: Este fic tratará de pegarse lo más posible al canon, sin repetir diálogos o escenas que se hayan visto, pero tomándolas en cuenta para la historia. Ahora, para que quede en claro, sólo tomo Homestuck como canon; ni los epílogos ni Homestuck 2. Así que, está demás decir, tiene spoilers.</p><p>Hice un esfuerzo enorme por apegarme a los personajes, lo cual se me hizo muy difícil porque considero que Dave Strider es sumamente complejo, lo mismo con la manera de expresarse de Karkat, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo y si bien lo logré más en unas partes que en otras, bueno, hice lo que pude.</p><p>Por último, les cuento que si bien este capítulo es muy corto, el promedio de los siguientes capítulos van desde 200 palabras hasta dos hojas, todo va aumentando según el desarrollo. Publicaré todos los días porque ya estoy adelantada, sobrepasé los 50 capítulos de puro slow burn fluff. Espero que lo disfruten~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre>La presencia de Rose Lalonde no le molestaba. Incluso podía admitir que estaba satisfecho con la relación amistosa que estaba desarrollando con Kanaya, ya que ambas parecían compatibles. Estaba bien. No molestaban a nadie, se separaban del grupo a leer y a charlar e incluso sus voces eran un murmullo reconfortante.<br/>
<br/>
El resto era un incordio, un puto dedo presionando una y otra vez en la misma llaga. Pero ya que había tenido barridos solares enteros para conocerlos, así que podía lidiar con mierda a la que acostumbraba rutinariamente.<br/>
<br/>
Su único problema era Dave Strider.<br/>
<br/>
No lo conocía y lo irritaba. Tenía una capa y anteojos negros como si hicieran falta en un puto meteorito, hablaba de ironía y rapeaba para sí mismo mientras se hacía el café en las mañanas. Se peleaban por a quién le tocaba pasar tiempo con el MayoR, se burlaba de sus películas y lo molestaba cuando estaba ocupado escribiendo o pasando un buen rato.<br/>
<br/>
Era sencillo y constante, y si bien podía soportarlo al principio, sabía que tarde o temprano acabarían por apuñalarse el uno al otro. Karkat lo intuía.</pre>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre><br/>
Pareciera que todos se habían complotado para hacerle la contra. Que compartieran el tiempo que pasaban con el MayoR, sugirió Vriksa. Karkat ya había arrastrado a Rose con él para hacer un intricado y preciso horario para que Dave y él no tropezaran ni de accidente en sus caminos; siempre que quería estar con el MayoR, él se le adelantaba, cada vez que quería ver una película, él estaba usando el aparato reproductor de imágenes troll, cada vez... Cada vez se inmiscuía más de manera casual en su vida.
<br/>Porque Karkat sabía que Dave no quería joderlo a propósito en esas actividades, lo sabía porque al llegar al pasillo podía ver su concentración con las tizas o las latas, la sonrisa al observar al MayoR o su cuerpo inclinado hacia la película. Esas actitudes no las fingía para fastidiar a Karkat, por más que a veces le pareciera que sí. Por eso el horario sería perfecto.<br/>
Hasta que Vriska desechó la idea, Terezi la apoyó, Rose se escabulló y Dave se encogió de hombros, apenas prestando atención.<br/>
No llevaban un mes y ya querían desquiciarlo.</pre>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 03</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre>Dave Strider no era tan malo. Tan.<br/><br/>El problema de pasar más y más tiempo con él era que sus cuadrantes empezaban a brillar como el puto sol verde. Al principio vio el comienzo de una posible moiriailianza, pero al quedarse mirando el techo con disgusto sin poder pegar un ojo durante sus horas de descanso, supo que estaba completamente confundido. A veces era amistad, pero otras veces era amor u odio. Jamás le había sucedido algo así.<br/><br/>Sí, había a otros trolls que les sucedía de mesclar los cuadrantes, como había otros que ni siquiera experimentaban más de uno en su vida. Esas situaciones siempre le parecieron interesantes de estudiar, en especial cuando aparecían en una película o novela troll. Ahora, experimentarlo era una mierda.<br/><br/>Luego de largos monólogos internos, decidió dejar de lado sus sentimientos y dejarse guiar por el sentimiento agradable de una nueva amistad. Eso era lo mejor que podía hacer.<br/><br/>Jugaban juntos con el MayoR, llegando a cubrir un pasillo entero de latas alquemizadas en un intento de la ciudad perfecta. Intercambiaban música... o mejor dicho, Dave criticaba su “extraña música alien” y Karkat criticaba sus raps irónicos que bien sabía que poco tenían de ironía y disfrutaba en serio de grabarlos. Al horario nocturno (que era bastante debatible porque no había un maldito sol que separara el día y la noche) estallaban la mayoría de las peleas, porque el gusto de Dave en el cine era completamente diferente a las romcom trolls que le gustaban a Karkat.<br/><br/>Ese seguía siendo un problema, pero la convivencia era increíblemente buena.</pre>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 04</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre>Resolvieron el problema. Después de un mes de peleas nocturnas y reconciliaciones diurnas (porque jamás se les ocurriría pelear en frente del MayoR, por troll Jegús, nunca jamás), llegaron al acuerdo de poder ocupar el televisor día por medio. En caso de que las ganas de ver una película fueran inminentes y sobrenaturales, entonces tenía derecho de verla luego de lo que, a quien correspondiera el día, hubiera hecho ya uso de su turno.<br/><br/>Por ejemplo, el otro día, Karkat estaba completamente enganchado con una novela que Rose le facilitó, donde abundaba el amor prohibido y el drama. No pensaba ceder este día, así que Dave se sentó a su lado en sillón.<br/><br/>―Quién es esa.<br/><br/>―Es “la otra”. Cállate.<br/><br/>―Pero no entiendo.<br/><br/>―NO TIENES QUE ESTAR AQUÍ.<br/><br/>A pesar de que Karkat le juró y perjuró que iría a buscarlo luego de que terminara, Dave no se fue. Sospechaba que estaba aburrido.<br/><br/>Esa fue la primera vez que lo hizo, pero no la última. Se sumaba a menudo a ver sus novelas o romcoms trolls, aunque no hacía más que criticarlos, preguntar sobre los personajes (lo cual indignaba a Karkat, ¡Si se salteaba los capítulos! ¿Cómo esperaba entender?) y quedarse dormido en el mismo sillón hasta ser despertado.<br/><br/>La solución al final no fue la ideal, pero Karkat tenía que admitir que se sentía menos solo con él a su lado.</pre><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 05</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre><br/>Se dio cuenta un día jugando con el MayoR. Fue un pensamiento fugaz que comenzó a causar estragos en su mente. Pasar tanto tiempo con Dave significaba conocerlo más, y esto incluía, bueno... profundizar más en él.<br/><br/>Por ejemplo, Vriska. Ella tenía una fachada de aventurera ruda, quien tiene toda su vida resuelta simplemente porque sabe cómo ocuparse efectivamente de sus asuntos. Toda la impulsividad, los errores que trata de tapar o justificar, su obsesión por el control y el constante fallo en sus cuadrantes (excepto en los negros, lo cual tampoco es algo positivo); todo aquello se descubría mucho después. Lo mismo ocurría con Terezi: lo que era difería muchísimo a la imagen que uno se encuentra al principio.<br/><br/>No le pasaba tanto con Kanaya, Rose o Gamzee. Sí, cada persona era diferente a la impresión superficial, pero ellos se parecían más a la imagen que proyectan de sí mismos, incluso si no eran del todo legibles.<br/><br/>Todo este análisis surgía porque Karkat halló que Dave era difícil de leer superficialmente y que la imagen que proyectaba de sí mismo discernía bastante de él. Era como si hubiera un montón de capas y Dave se vestía muy bien con ellas.<br/><br/>Incluso mirándolo ahora, alzando el cuerpo del MayoR para que pudiera pintar la cúpula de la iglesia de latas de arvejas, tenía la larga carpa roja cubriendo la mayor parte de su cuerpo y las enormes gafas negras ocultando más de la mitad de su cara.<br/><br/>Karkat mentiría si negaba que no empezaba a brotar una curiosidad enorme por él. Qué horrible: ya bastante tenía con su crisis de cuadrantes, ¡Y ahora esto!<br/><br/>Ni siquiera en el medio del espacio podía descansar de sí mismo.</pre>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 06</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre><br/>Karkat podía admitir algo: las novelas románticas humanas eran increíbles. Kanaya se había sumado a verlas con Rose, que a pesar de no tener mucho interés en ellas, solía tejer mientras estaba con ellos.<br/><br/>Dave no estaba cuando ellas sí, más que nada porque alguien tenía que sentarse en el suelo, traer una silla de la sala principal o quedar todos apretados. Karkat se enfrentó sus crisis renovadas cuando ni siquiera las había resuelto: sentía cierto alivio.<br/><br/>Bah, sentía un montón de mierda.<br/><br/>Tener a Dave lejos significaba no tener que pensar en él. Eso era positivo. Sin embargo, notaba que cuando Rose no estaba tejiendo, se acurrucaba contra Kanaya. Más adelante, incluso podía ver que llevaban sus meñiques entrelazados en un gesto sutil y dulce. Karkat rabiaba de envidia, ¡Enamorarse en estos años de confinamiento y aburrimiento! A menudo fantaseaba con estar en el meteorito con un matesprite o un kismesis. Cuando se aburriera podrían pelearse o tener sexo. O ambos. Es decir, su moirialianza con Gamzee era muy difícil ya que lo habían aislado por razones válidas, y aunque un moirail fuera increíble, estaba pensando en otro tipo de actividades. ¿Tal vez por eso pensara en Dave? Rose parecía estar con Kanaya y viceversa, antes muerto que tener en cuenta a Vriska y Terezi estaba siempre en esa moirailianza o matespriteship con ella, lo que fuera que hicieran. Rara vez estaba disponible. Tal vez le atraía Dave porque era la única opción disponible en este momento... ¿No?<br/><br/>Quizás debería dejar de ver tantos romances, porque le estaban comiendo los sesos.<br/><br/>Pero es que, de verdad, no había nada más que hacer.</pre>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 07</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre>Pasaron mucho tiempo hasta que terminaron la novela y ya iban un tercio de barrido solar de viaje. Dave no volvió a reclamar el televisor, aparecía a veces los días que le correspondían. Ahora tenía que pelear con Rose y Kanaya, pero no había mucho debate porque los tres tenían el mismo gusto.<br/><br/>Dave parecía más sumido en sus pensamientos. Cuando lo señaló una vez que no almorzó con ellos, Rose se encogió de hombros:<br/><br/>―Sí, me dijo que está analizando cosas de su pasado ―le informó, mirando el plato de comida alquemizada con escepticismo―. No puedo asegurar que sea algo positivo o negativo, pero sí que es el momento adecuado para hacerlo.<br/><br/>―Años surcando el espacio ―se unió Kanaya, meditando sin un plato en frente―. Espero que ninguno de nosotros tenga alguna crisis. Sería sumamente inconveniente para la convivencia.<br/><br/>―Estoy de acuerdo ―asintió Rose―. Pero siendo realistas, es muy poco probable que no suceda.<br/><br/>Kanaya suspiró, dándole indirectamente la razón. Karkat se unió al suspiro, resignado porque tenía crisis antes del viaje y ahora no tenía forma de ignorarlas.<br/><br/>Es decir, toda la culpa del pasado, los errores y disgustos, desacuerdos con personas a las que aún no estaba preparado para disculparse o perdonar... y Dave. Para sumarse al pilón de mierda estaba ese humano que irradiaba una fuerte aura de genialidad. No tenía ni un solo pelo fuera de lugar, con la capa ondeando siempre a su paso, como si hubieran corrientes de aire en los pasillos únicamente para él. Dave.<br/><br/>Karkat olvidó que tenía hambre. Empujó el plato y se fue a su cuarto, sus pasos irritados al compás de su nunca callado cerebro.</pre><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 08</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre>―No tienes que llevar los anteojos todo el tiempo ―le señaló Karkat un día.<br/><br/>Estaban escuchando música mientras Dave escribía un par de rimas para rapear y Karkat leía un romance que Rose escribió sobre unos tales Harry y Draco, humanos magos en una kismisitud. Se encontraba recientemente distraído con la presencia de Dave, y recordó su viejo dilema con ese afán suyo de ocultarse.<br/><br/>―¿Qué?<br/><br/>―Los anteojos.<br/><br/>―Sí. Qué hay.<br/><br/>―Que te los quites.<br/><br/>―No.<br/><br/>Karkat podría haber gruñido del disgusto que le causaban alguna de sus conversaciones. Dejó las hojas sobre la mesa y bufó.<br/><br/>―Si vamos a pasar tiempo juntos durante casi dos barridos solares y vas a seguir ocultándote, señor cool e irónico, eres el humano más tonto que conozco.<br/><br/>―Sólo conoces a Rose ―contestó.<br/><br/>Karkat estaba a punto de estampar su cabeza contra la mesa repetidas veces para mostrar su punto, pero Dave soltó el lápiz y se levantó las gafas para que descansaran sobre su cabeza. Lo miró un momento con sus ojos rojos, bordeado de pestañas suaves y claras como el rubio de su cabello. El troll pestañeó con confusión, buscando en su memoria fotográfica algún actor humano con ese color de ojos.<br/><br/>―Tienes ojos mutantes ―exclamó con sorpresa, asombrado por el color inusual de sus pupilas.<br/><br/>Dave apretó los labios y rodó los ojos, poniendo la mano de vuelta sobre los anteojos. Karkat lo tomó del brazo al instante.<br/><br/>―No, no, mierda, no era... ―suspiró, apretando la tela roja de su manga―. Tengo sangre mutante.<br/><br/>Fue extraño hacer esa confesión. Y sin embargo, sentía que era la persona correcta para decirlo. Lo soltó, porque si quería ocultarlo no era su problema, pero también lo comprendía y no estaba seguro de cómo expresarlo.<br/><br/>Dave bajó la mano y se quedó un momento en silencio, con su mirada (por primera vez visible) sobre la hoja de rimas.<br/><br/>―Supongo que tenemos algo más en común ―reflexionó, como si aquello le hiciera gracia―. ¿De qué color es?<br/><br/>―Roja ―admitió Karkat, avergonzado.<br/><br/>―¿Seguro que eres un troll y no un humano feo?<br/><br/>Karkat le golpeó el hombro con fuerza, plenamente informado de que ese era el color de los humanos también. ¡Eso no cambiaba su mutación! Farfulló una que otra maldición, porque se abría a Dave y este se mofaba.<br/><br/>Pero estaba bien, supuso. Los dos eran bastante rojos.</pre>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 09</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre>Vriska propuso una búsqueda del tesoro. Pero se trataba de una Serket, por supuesto no era una búsqueda normal. Había estado planeándolo por semanas con Terezi y dio todas las detalladas indicaciones de cómo encontrar las pistas con acertijos y cómo proceder. El premio sería un insignificante peluche de fieltro que Terezi había hecho, color cereza y con parches de otras telas. Honestamente, era horrible. Si Karkat llegara a poner empeño en ganar esa cosa sería sólo para apretarlo hasta que su cabeza reventara con lo que sea que estaba relleno.<br/><br/>Pero no pensaba participar.<br/><br/>―Aguafiestas ―abucheó Vriska con una sonrisa burlona.<br/><br/>Karkat ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada.<br/><br/>No obstante, estaba ocupado mirando el techo con impresionante concentración mientras pensaba en una serie de idioteces con las que había soñado y no podía recordar con claridad, cuando Dave entró a la sala común.<br/><br/>Lo siguió con la mirada mientras observaba cómo revisaba debajo de la mesa, los objetos que estaban sobre ella, inspeccionaba las sillas...<br/><br/>―No me digas que tú también estás en esa mierda ―se burló Karkat―. Poco cool de tu parte.<br/><br/>―El aburrimiento me consume. No puedo excusarme, lo siento.<br/><br/>―Bueno, es válido.<br/><br/>Pero Karkat llevaba alrededor de una hora mirando la nada y no estaba participando en un ridículo juego, que para colmo, era idea de Vriska. Tal vez en la última nota en vez de un acertijo habría una maquiavélica caja que te explotaría en la puta cara, y luego tendrías que vivir el resto de los años en el meteorito tratando de alquemizar piel. Y si llegara a lograrlo, sería monstruoso. Sería monstruoso, Dave. Eso no es válido.<br/><br/>―Pero sigo sin aceptarlo ―insistió―. Estoy seguro de que todo esto es por el puto peluche.<br/><br/>―Por supuesto.<br/><br/>―Qué.<br/><br/>―El MayoR necesita un asistente. La ciudad se está expandiendo y no podemos controlar todo nosotros tres, Karkat. Tal vez sea un dios, pero el dios del tiempo y no del espacio. No puedo hacer todo yo, ¿Lo entiendes? Necesitamos personal.<br/><br/>Karkat suspiró. Por supuesto que lo entendía, pero le irritaba tener que levantarse del sillón por una estúpida búsqueda del tesoro. ¿Un asistente valía la pena su cara quemada trollfrankensteinizada por el resto de su vida?<br/><br/>Mientras se agachaba a tantear debajo de las sillas junto a Dave, supo que sí.</pre>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre>La búsqueda del tesoro duró tres semanas. Pasó de ser una real búsqueda a una competencia de sabotaje y robo entre el equipo rojo (Dave y Karkat) y el equipo sin nombre (Kanaya y Rose, quienes nunca le pusieron nombre a su equipo). Como ellas se organizaron perfectamente bien, les llevaron la delantera con rapidez. Rose buscaba y Kanaya descifraba: Rose usaba sus poderes para localizar las notas, lo cual era trampa y llevó al equipo rojo a tomar medidas extremas de justicia.<br/><br/>A pesar de que enojaron a Vriska y divirtieron a Terezi, el juego se convirtió en el equipo sin nombre usando poderes para ganar ventaja y el equipo rojo tratando de sabotear las notas que habían encontrado, tratar de ser los primeros en descifrar los acertijos o simplemente robar las respuestas antes de que tuvieran tiempo de analizarlas.<br/><br/>El equipo rojo no usaba los poderes, pero tenían finos e infalibles planes de distracción, como cuando Karkat entraba a los gritos con una manta para envolverles las cabezas a las chicas y retenerlas mientras Dave revisaba los escritorios, bolsillos o donde fuere que hubieran dejado la nota.<br/><br/>Por supuesto, el equipo sin nombre ganó el peluche (que se lo quedó Kanaya) y el equipo rojo ganó, uh, ser los mejores. Obviamente.<br/><br/>Dave parecía preocupado por la organización política, económica y social de la Ciudad de Latas, ya que ello podía estresar al MayoR. Karkat habló con Terezi y ella accedió en hacer otro feo peluche por el bien de la sociedad.<br/><br/>Fue una historia altamente bizarra, pero Karkat aprendió que estar junto a Dave era más divertido de lo que pensaba, así que decidió que tal vez lo buscaría más a menudo.</pre>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre>Y en el medio del apocalipsis, Karkat descubrió los musicales humanos.<br/><br/>Aquel acontecimiento tendría que haber sucedido más desapercibido de lo que realmente pasó, porque aunque Karkat fuera gritón y gesticulara a lo grande, era un troll pequeño que no quería ojos ajenos sobre él. Haría su vida y tú la tuya, que no lo jodan. Había descubierto un nuevo hobby, qué novedad para él, para nadie más.<br/><br/>El problema fue cuando estaba cantando una pieza increíble de Heathers y Dave interrumpió con las nuevas actualizaciones de los escritos de Rose. Ambos se quedaron en silencio y Karkat pensó que se venía el aluvión de burlas... pero no.<br/><br/>El rostro de Dave era ilegible la mayor parte del tiempo y eso era estresante. Karkat era bueno leyendo las expresiones faciales y Strider era un puto rompecabezas.<br/><br/>―¿Ahora cantas?<br/><br/>Karkat sintió cómo se le calentaba la cara, soltando una sarta de maldiciones mientras tomaba los papeles de Rose.<br/><br/>―Eres una caja de sorpresas ―dijo Dave antes de irse, y tal vez fue su impresión, pero le pareció que reprimía una sonrisa.<br/><br/>Fue un combo entre tener Mamma mía pegado en la cabeza todo el día, el MayoR siendo la criatura adorable que era y Dave estando particularmente irritable cuando descubrió... eso. Un super-poder, una super-idiotez, una super porquería efectiva contra Dave Strider. Cuando Karkat canturreaba, no importa la mierda que fuera, el otro no se quejaba de lo mierda del género ni de cuanto le disgustaba. Ponía esa expresión de nuevo y cerraba la boca, como si disfrutara de escucharlo cantar.<br/><br/>Le daba una seguridad extraña, pero no era algo que haría con los demás. Pero con Dave estaba bien y con el tiempo pasó a ser una cotidianeidad con la que se sentía cómodo.<br/><br/>Es decir, la buena voz siempre la tuvo. La validación era nueva, y aunque fuera una sola persona, era suficiente para él.</pre>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Karkat cantando musicales is the best heacanon and you cant change my mind</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre><br/>Rose lo había contado de manera casual, pero la idea se metió en la cabeza de Karkat y no quería salir. Bueno, eso le pasaba a menudo, ya que tenía tanto espacio en la mente que se estaba volviendo una esponja. Cualquier tontería que otro dijera su cabeza lo tomaba con aprobación. Parecía solo haber espacio para tonterías sinsentido y canciones de musicales humanos. Ugh.<br/><br/>Cuando llegó a la mañana, le contaba a Dave y a Terezi sobre una lista que había intercambiado con Kanaya para hacer la convivencia efectiva y perfecta. Incluía bonus de cositas que les gustaba en la amistad o en las relaciones afectivas en general: por ejemplo, a Rose le gustaba que la sorprendieran con un té, en especial si era por las tardes. A Kanaya le gustaba estar sola ni bien despertaba, por lo que al saberlo, Rose le podía dar su espacio sin buscarla a menos de que hubiera una emergencia.<br/><br/>Terezi dijo que era una buena idea, pero que no lo haría porque el caos era parte del encanto en la sociedad. Sacó la lengua y se llevó la taza de café a la boca. Dave no dijo nada, pero Karkat quería saber su opinión: después de todo, le resultaba difícil de leer y era con quien más tiempo estaba pasando.<br/><br/>―Me gusta el café en la mañana y que no abran la puta boca, pueden anotar eso en sus listas de cómo convivir con Karkat Vantas sin hacer que le exploten las trollneas de los ojos del maldito estrés ―dijo Karkat, a ver si alguien se sumaba a tirar datos importantes de convivencia como él.<br/><br/>Bueno, no fue muy amable al respecto. Pero se acababa de despertar, y nunca era muy amable si fuéramos al caso. Tal vez debería aislarse a primera hora como Kanaya, era sabio y sano para el alma.<br/><br/>―A mí me gusta que no vean Hamilton todas las tardes ―Dave levantó la mano, girando la cara hacia él sin ningún reparo.<br/><br/>―¡Dijiste que era cool!<br/><br/>―Sí, la primera vez que lo oí. Luego de dos semanas, ya sabes, necesito un descanso auditivo. No lo digo yo, Karkat, si fuera por mí míralo las 25 putas horas del día o lo que dure el día sin sol, pero no lo digo yo, lo prescribió mi médico. No puedo discutir con él.<br/><br/>―Vete a la mierda.<br/><br/>Dave volvió a hacer esa expresión, como quien quiere reírse pero no es el lugar adecuado. Bajó la mano con un movimiento suave y condescendiente, como si el gesto lo excusara de toda culpa.<br/><br/>Y esa fue toda la discusión que hubo sobre la lista de convivencia.</pre>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre><br/>Las burbujas del sueño siempre estuvieron presentes durante el viaje, pero no duraban lo suficiente como para ser significativas. Sólo maldecías al encontrar un fantasma al despertarte o encontrar algo imposible en uno de los cuartos comunes. Seguías con tu vida, sin prestar atención a ello.<br/><br/>Sin embargo, Rose y Terezi anunciaron que eso estaba por cambiar. Cuanto más viajaban por el Anillo más lejano, más abundaban las burbujas del sueño. No sólo eso, algunas que serían enormes y podrían transitarlas durante un día entero.<br/><br/>Esto puso a Karkat de un mejor humor. No le gustaba especialmente hablar con sus antepasados, y aunque extrañara a sus amigos muertos, verlos aumentaba la culpa y la sensación de derrota con la que se levantaba día a día. No obstante, las burbujas del sueño significaban un cambio en el panorama: espacios nuevos, temperaturas diferentes y paisajes. No había nada de eso en el meteorito gris y constante; apenas podían divisar las estrellas sin lunas.<br/><br/>El primer año en el meteorito lo terminó así: socializando forzosamente con muertos y antepasados que no lo dejaban en paz ni aunque se los rogara entre gritos y malas palabras. Luego de conocer a Kankri, comenzó a evadirlo de manera deliberada, ya que a pesar de ser tan distintos, le recordaba las cosas que odiaba de sí mismo. Incluso descubrió rasgos de su personalidad que no sabía que era tan odiosa hasta que lo conoció. Como hablar y hablar y hablar. Mierda, ¿Así sonaba todo el tiempo? No tenía esa estúpida voz condescendiente y sabelotodo, pero seguramente no era más agradable tampoco. Aunque Dave dijera que cantaba bien. Cantar y parlotear eran cosas diferentes.<br/><br/>Lo que sí rescataba de haber conocido a Kankri fue toda la historia del Sinsigno, que si bien sabía de él, había unos cuantos detalles de los que no estaba informado. Le costó meses masticar la idea antes de tragarla, pero resolvió que tal vez, existían distintos tipos de líderes. No era como Vriska, quien con actitud mandona diría tal y cual orden y uno la hacía no sólo por fastidio, sino porque al final siempre solía tener razón. Karkat nunca había tenido razón en las decisiones que tomó y por eso cargaba con la culpa de un montón de cadáveres. Pero existía una posición de líder inspirador con la que se encontraba más a gusto de aspirar, incluso si no fue efectiva ni en su tiempo ni ahora.<br/><br/>Las burbujas del sueño fueron largos días en los que permanecía aislado con un montón de fantasmas insoportables, pero la reflexión fue profunda y pesada. Después de todo, tenía el tiempo para ello.</pre><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre><br/>El tiempo comenzaba a desdibujarse, pero alrededor del tercio del barrido solar, retomó su vínculo con Dave. Comenzó una mañana donde le ofreció café y Karkat no podía rechazarlo. Le ofrecía con frecuencia cuando se encontraban por las mañanas y se preguntó si tenía que ver con esa lista de convivencia que sugirió Rose, la cual nunca nadie hizo. Fuera como fuese, estaba agradecido por el café.<br/><br/>Esa mañana estaban solos. La mitad de la sala estaba corrupta por la mitad de una burbuja del sueño que estaban dejando atrás: en vez de pared estaba la subida hasta La Forja de la Tierra de Rayos y Ranas de Kanaya, donde una vez Karkat la había ayudado para avanzar en su juego. No sabía si era la misma burbuja que contenía esa memoria, pero no estaba de ánimos para averiguarlo. Podían observar el césped fresco y las columnas de luz ascendiendo desde el mar a lo lejos. Era mejor vista que la usual pared gris.<br/><br/>―Me dijo Kanaya que uno de tus antepasados era un huérfano pacifista y anarquista. Sonaba genial.<br/><br/>―Ah, sí ―Karkat hizo un mohín con la mano. Aunque no le gustaran las conversaciones matutinas, hace rato no interactuaban y era casi CASI agradable. Podía dejarlo pasar, sólo por hoy―. Antepasados en las burbujas. Tal vez quisiste decir, generadores de crisis.<br/><br/>―Por supuesto, a eso me refería.<br/><br/>―Oh, ¿Tú también? ―dijo Karkat con gracia―. Pasé todo este tiempo aprendiendo sobre antepasados que eran mejor que yo o Vantas imbéciles que me recuerdan cuánto me odio. La crisis fue una mierda inevitable, en especial cuando reflexiono sobre lo estúpido que fui en el pasado y cómo metí a mi grupo entero a arenas movedizas de malas decisiones por intentar liderar. No soy el puto líder de nada y nunca debería haberlo sido. Así que sí, generadores de crisis.<br/><br/>―Wow.<br/><br/>―Sí.<br/><br/>Dave bebió lo último que quedaba en su taza y la dejó en la mesa, sin dejar de mirar hacia el paisaje. Karkat se mordió la lengua, clavándose los afilados dientes para recordarse que toda a reflexión no servía para nada si seguía hablando demás.<br/><br/>―Mi hermano me crió a su manera ―soltó Dave finalmente cuando Karkat pensó que no iba a hablar del tema―. Lo entiendo, éramos dos chicos en el medio de la puta nada y él no sabía nada sobre criar un niño. Pero carajo, a veces no puedo creer que lo haya hecho tan mal y que no me haya dado cuenta hasta ahora. Estuve pensando en esas cosas mientras apuñalo monstruos al azar en las burbujas.<br/><br/>―Suena una forma óptima de desahogo.<br/><br/>―Mmh.<br/><br/>―Voy a unirme, si no te importa.<br/><br/>Karkat se autoinvitó y Dave no hizo ningún gesto en contra. Sólo dijo:<br/><br/>―Putos generadores de crisis.</pre>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre><br/><br/>Los siguientes meses pasaron más tiempo juntos que en el resto del tiempo viajando en el meteorito. De hecho, Karkat compartió más momentos junto a Dave esas semanas que con nadie (exceptuando su lusus). Y sin embargo, hablaron menos que los primeros días que se conocieron.<br/><br/>Sólo era un humano y un troll tratando de poner toda la mierda en su lugar mientras combatían monstruos.<br/><br/>Luchaban hasta el cansancio: Karkat corría y saltaba de aquí para allá con su hoz y Dave hacía lo mismo en el cielo con su espada. Trataba de no pensar mucho en que él combatía como mucho un tercio de lo que Dave vencía, pero le echaba la culpa a los poderes del God Tier.<br/><br/>Además, ¿Cómo no iba a ser mejor que él? Al verlo desde abajo con su capa roja hondeando en el cielo y su espada cortando limpiamente la cabeza de una enorme araña cánida mutante, Karkat aseguraba que cualquiera hubiera tenido pensamientos confusos sobre tenerlo de matesprite. Es decir, era genial. Luego se le pasaba, porque era un decir. Uh.<br/><br/>De todas maneras, después de la lucha buscaban un lugar seguro donde descansar; bebían un poco de agua, comían y dormían a ronquido fuerte del cansancio. Al despertar le daban un espacio a sus respectivas crisis, hablando de ellas sin contexto con el otro y luego a luchar de nuevo.<br/><br/>Era refrescante para el cuerpo y la cabeza.<br/><br/>Además, Karkat comprendió que a pesar de ser un troll de palabras, Dave no lo era y nunca lo fue. En esta aventura aprendió a leer su lenguaje corporal, a comprender todo lo que comunicaba sin decir. A leer su decepción en los hombros caídos, su rabia en los puños y su alegría en sus cuerpo relajado y su vista alzada al cielo. Fue testigo de cómo se envolvía en la capa al dormir y a pesar de roncar suavemente, no se movía hasta despertar al día siguiente. Se acostumbró a sus ojos cuando Dave se acostumbró a mostrarlos y tanto como aprendió a leerlo también empezó a expresarse en silencio.<br/><br/>Al final de la aventura, a pesar de que no hablaron al respecto, estaba bastante seguro que su relación iba encaminada a una moirialianza.<br/><br/>Cuando las burbujas del sueño empezaron a espaciarse de a poco, Karkat se sentía extrañamente renovado.</pre>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre><br/>―Me importa una mierda.<br/><br/>Karkat gruñó. Tenía el libro que resumía muy bien en quinientas cincuenta y ocho hojas sobre cómo funcionaba el romance troll. Rose había terminado de leerlo y se lo devolvió, y se sentía un poco estúpido sostener el libro abierto en la página donde comenzaba la explicación de la moirialianza si Dave no cooperaba.<br/><br/>―¡A mí sí me importa! Así pon tus mutantes ojos rojos en mí y presta atención a lo que digo.<br/><br/>―Baja tu puta voz.<br/><br/>Dave estaba cruzado de brazos, sentado en el suelo contra la pared. El MayoR dormía en sus brazos plácidamente, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Había sido una atareada tarde, tratando de compensar las largas ausencias de los últimos meses. Por supuesto, venían casi exclusivamente a pasar tiempo con él, pero cuando uno pone su vida en luchar contra un deforme monstruo fantasma, el tiempo vuela y los días pasan sin dejar rastro de sus horas.<br/><br/>―Lo siento ―dijo Karkat, bajando la voz por primera vez en su vida por respeto al durmiente MayoR―. Pero quiero que me escuches. No podemos tener una moirialianza si no sabes qué carajo es.<br/><br/>―Es como mejores amigos humanos ―Dave le restó importancia.<br/><br/>―No, no lo es. Ustedes sólo toman responsabilidad e importancia al cuadrante rojo, pero todos los cuadrantes son igualmente importantes, Dave.<br/><br/>―Espera... Es como mejores amigos, pero como, ¿En una relación?<br/><br/>―Si esa definición hace que pongas una pata adentro de nuestro intricado sistema de romance, entonces pongámoslo de esa manera. Sí, por qué no. Relación, pero de mejor amigos. Seria y comprometida. Pero déjame leerte la definición qu-<br/><br/>―Me importa una mierda la definición ―volvió a decir Dave con desinterés―. ¿Incluye sexo? Porque yo no...<br/><br/>―¿QUÉ? ¡NO!<br/><br/>―Cierra tu puta boca Karkat, llegas a despertar al MayoR y te asfixio con mi capa.<br/><br/>―No me coquetees en otro cuadrante cuando estamos tratando de establecer una moirialianza, estúpido cabeza de mierda.<br/><br/>―Kark-<br/><br/>―No incluye sexo, imbécil. Eso es de las relaciones rojas y negras. Además...<br/><br/>―Okay, okay, es todo lo que quería saber.<br/><br/>Se quedaron un momento callados. Karkat estaba irritado y no sabía si estaba tomando la decisión correcta. Dave ponía muros para todo, también para el conocimiento de la cultura troll, y eso no le disgustaba.<br/><br/>Karkat podría haberse perdido en el pensamiento sobre todo lo que le fastidiaba de Dave Strider, pero este lo sorprendió con una corta risa.<br/><br/>―Entonces está bien. Moirails o lo que sea.<br/><br/>Y esa fue toda la discusión.</pre>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre><br/>Esa misma noche, Karkat soñó que estaba en un lugar muy poco iluminado y más conocido de lo que le hubiera gustado. Maldijo para sus adentros, reconociendo la oscura playa donde Gamzee se comunicaba con su lusus hace mucho tiempo. Sabía bien que había invocado este sueño al no dejar de pensar en que ahora era su ex moirail y ni siquiera se lo podía comunicar.<br/><br/>O sí. Porque Gamzee estaba ahí parado, con una sonrisa y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.<br/><br/>―Hey ―saludó Karkat, temeroso.<br/><br/>Nada le gustaba de este sitio: las olas rompiendo con fuerza en la orilla, las dunas de arena formando sombras negras e intermitentes en el suelo y Gamzee. Ya no se sentía cómodo a su lado.<br/><br/>―NO PUEDEN MANTENERME ENCERRADO PARA SIEMPRE ―gritó él, soltando un suave “honk” después como si fuera un suspiro.<br/><br/>―¿Encerrado? ―pestañeó Karkat―. Te busqué por todos lados. Ya no podemos ser moirails, ¿Lo sabes? Voy a adivinar que sí, no tenemos una puta conversación decente hace medio barrido solar. Carajo Gamzee, te busqué hasta en los sueños y recién ahora te dignas a mostrar tu payasa cara por aquí y me dices que estás encerrado.<br/><br/>Gamzee se acercó con sus enormes pies dejando huellas en la arena. Karkat se estremeció, atrapado entre él y el inmenso océano.<br/><br/>―Vriska me encerró, eso no fue muy cool de su parte ―su sonrisa se desvaneció―. FUISTE UN PÉSIMO AMIGO, pero podemos volver a hacer de esto un milagro si me sueltas...<br/><br/>Karkat estaba confundido. No sabía si de verdad este encuentro estaba sucediendo en su sueño o simplemente se trataba de una pesadilla. Gamzee continuó avanzando hasta que estaban incómodamente cerca.<br/><br/>―No es una sugerencia, ES UNA EXIGENCIA.<br/><br/>Acto seguido, Gamzee lo golpeó en la cara con tanta fuerza que Karkat despertó.</pre>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre><br/>Karkat salió de la habitación y se tambaleó por los pasillos. No sabía que estaba yendo hasta el cuarto de Dave hasta que tocó su puerta con urgencia. Las manos todavía le temblaban, recordando la horrible masacre que Gamzee realizó antes del largo viaje.<br/><br/>Dave abrió la puerta en medio de una maldición y Karkat se desarmó sobre él. Parecía no tener estabilidad en las piernas y las palabras de Gamzee se repetían en su cabeza. Se sentía culpable de haber sido tan mal amigo, de no haberlo buscado más, estaba enojado porque él tampoco se había comunicado y porque Vriska era una hija de puta. Y estaba especialmente enojado consigo mismo, no sabiendo si en realidad la decisión de Vriska fue sabia o terriblemente cruel.<br/><br/>Dave lo tomó del brazo y cerró la puerta tras de sí, entendiendo el sentimiento de alarma y ansiedad. Lo llevó hasta la cama y lo obligó a sentarse a su lado.<br/><br/>―¿Una pesadilla o pasó algo?<br/><br/>Karkat lo tomó del brazo y apoyó su frente en el hombro de Dave. De esta manera se sentía más tranquilo.<br/><br/>―No. Me encontré a Gamzee en los sueños.<br/><br/>Karkat le contó entre balbuceos el ambiente tenebroso y las amenazas, además de su culpa y lo horrible que se sentía con todo.<br/><br/>-Mmm ―sopesó sus palabras, pensativo o todavía dormido―. No es el momento pero tengo una, uh, moirailduda. ¿Está bien todo este contacto físico?<br/><br/>-Mientras sea platónico es reconfortante –le explicó, al menos, cómo funcionaba para él.<br/><br/>-Uh. Ok.<br/><br/>Dave levantó el brazo que Karkat no sostenía y le corrió un mechón de pelo de los ojos. Hundió los dedos en el pelo y Karkat cerró los ojos. Tal vez no tenía un consejo o una solución, o la estaba pensando, o había dormido muy poco como para poder formularla. Se quedaron en silencio, Dave haciéndole mimos en el pelo y Karkat dejándose hacer, relajando su cuerpo ante el tacto.</pre><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre><br/>Terminaron durmiendo en la misma cama. Dave se acostó y lo invitó a quedarse, y Karkat no pensaba recorrer el oscuro pasillo hasta su cuarto. Se acurrucó contra el brazo de su moirail, preparado para dormir con tranquilidad.<br/><br/>La cual duró poco. Despertó en una playa otra vez, tiritando de frío. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubarrones y rayos, a punto de desatarse la tormenta sobre él. Se levantó de un salto, deseando tener su hoz a mano para sentirse menos desprotegido. A la distancia, un inconfundible “honk” se oyó con claridad.<br/><br/>―Qué carajo es este lugar.<br/><br/>Dave observaba la colmena de Gamzee con desagrado. Encaminó sus pasos hacia allí, haciendo caso omiso a Karkat. No le quedó más que seguirlo, atento y paranoico de que Gamzee apareciera en cualquier instante. Lo sentía cerca y presente, observando sus movimientos y preparado para surgir en el peor de los momentos.<br/><br/>Llegaron a la colmena y Dave puso su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.<br/><br/>―Vámonos de aquí. No me gusta la playa.<br/><br/>Cuando abrió la puerta, la Tierra del Calor y Relojería podía observarse a través de ella. Dave lo invitó a pasar y Karkat se relajó, dejando atrás a Gamzee y a sus pesadillas.</pre>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre><br/>Vriska le explicó su perspectiva sobre Gamzee, y a pesar de que discutieron porque no tenía derecho de encerrarlo en una heladera por tres años, se había rendido con tratar de dar órdenes. Además, tenía un buen punto sobre que su ex moirail era un peligro del que había que cuidarse y no podían pasar tres años tensos abrazando un arma para poder dormir.<br/><br/>Todos tenían una opinión un poco neutral al respecto, así que simplemente trató de sacarlo de su cabeza.<br/><br/>Estar con Dave y con el MayoR ayudaba bastante. Expandieron tanto la ciudad que empezaron a hacer juegos en los límites, tanto humanos como trolls. También crearon batallas contra una ciudad desconocida, pero siempre eran fáciles de sobrellevar por miedo de estresar al MayoR.<br/><br/>Las discusiones en cuanto a las películas eran las mismas de siempre, pero ahora Dave estaba casi todas las noches presente. Si algo no le gustaba, apoyaba su cabeza en el regazo de Karkat y se quedaba dormido o inventaba diálogos insoportables sobre los ya establecidos así arruinando lo que pudo ser una linda experiencia. En esos instantes, Karkat vislumbraba los viejos sentimientos negros por él e incluso habían llegado a pelearse varias veces. Trataba de evitarlo, pero Dave no cerraba su puta boca.<br/><br/>Y luego se quedaba dormido sobre él con los anteojos en el borde de su nariz y las pestañas pálidas arqueadas sobre las suaves pecas, respirando con calma como si no fuera uno de los luchadores más bravos que Karkat conocía. Ahí la moirailianza se tergiversaba hacia los sentimientos rojos y esto era un puto vehículo sin control.<br/><br/>Entonces decidía cortar por lo sano. Suspiraba profundo, recordaba cuánto quería a su moirail y se enfocaba en lo que fuera que estaba haciendo.<br/><br/>Y todo era perfecto, en una extraña pero funcional manera.</pre>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre><br/>Fue una tarde en el cuarto de Dave. No sólo lo vio reírse por primera vez, largo y tendido. Se secó una lágrima imaginaria de su ojo derecho y trató de recomponerse, soltando un:<br/><br/>―Aw, te adoro por estas cosas.<br/><br/>Los dos se congelaron. Dave dejó de reír de inmediato y se aclaró la garganta, y antes de que pudiera decir alguna tontería, Karkat continuó.<br/><br/>―También te quiero, Dave, pero esto es importante.<br/><br/>―No veo por qué un árbol de referencias filmográficas de Cuando Troll Harry conoció a Troll Sally es de vital importancia para mí vida ―Dave no dejaba de sonreírle, como si fuera lo más gracioso que le hubiera sucedido en toda su vida―. Aprecio que hayas escrito más de cuarenta hojas sobre ello, pero es un poquito demasiado.<br/><br/>―Es por eso que escribí esto ―Karkat le mostró su otro pilón de hojas― donde están las razones del por qué las referencias de la película troll, cuyo nombre sabes que es mucho más <strong>largo</strong> y te niegas a pronunciar (¿de verdad, Dave? Madura), es de vital importancia para tu cultura general del universo.<br/><br/>Para su sorpresa, Dave volvió a reír. Se estiró sobre él y Karkat tuvo que levantar rápido las hojas de la cama para que no las arrugara. Maldijo a la vez que el otro se acomodaba entre sus piernas y apoyaba la cabeza en su estómago.<br/><br/>―Okay. Te escucho.<br/><br/>Karkat se quedó perplejo. Estaba listo para sacar su discurso de por qué debía darle una oportunidad a la lista de razones de por qué el árbol de referencias era importante, pero al parecer no tendría que usarlo. Procedió a aclararse la garganta y comenzar a leer desde el principio.</pre><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre><br/><br/>Rose tomó la mano de Kanaya y entrelazó sus dedos con las de ella. Clavó sus ojos en Dave, pero fue la troll quien habló.<br/><br/>―Estamos “saliendo” ―miró a Rose para confirmar el término antes de agregar―: Somos matesprites ahora.<br/><br/>―Para sorpresa de nadie ―dijo Dave, apenas encogiendo sus hombros―. Felicidades, supongo.<br/><br/>―Bueno, nosotros también ―recordó Karkat y vio que Dave se tensaba a su lado. Ah, sí, el estúpido romance humano sin cuadrantes―. Somos moirails ―aclaró.<br/><br/>―Qué lindos ―respondió Rose con cierta burla en su voz, e imitando a Dave, continuó―: Felicidades, supongo.<br/><br/>―Sí ―contestó Dave con inercia, mirando hacia otra parte.<br/><br/>―Tenemos que informarlo a Terezi y Vriska ―sugirió Kanaya, evidentemente contenta―. Espero que no hagan del asunto una, como dirían ustedes en su particular jerga, “la gran cosa”. Aunque teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de Vriska...<br/><br/>―ES la gran cosa ―afirmó Rose, apretando su mano―. Pero si no quieres un festejo está muy bien. Podemos cenar solas.<br/><br/>―También podemos aprovechar la situación para celebrar la moirailianza entre Karkat y Dave, y entre Vriska y Terezi, que dentro de poco cumplirán medio barrido solar.<br/><br/>―¿Una cita triple? ―preguntó Rose, volviendo a mirar a Dave.<br/><br/>Dave apretó la boca, visiblemente incómodo ante la idea.<br/><br/>―No gracias.<br/><br/>―¿Qué clase de celebración se puede hacer en este infierno de lugar? ―bufó Karkat, tampoco interesado en empapelar todo el meteorito con las noticias de su nueva relación. O de las demás. Muy bien por ellas, por tenemos eventos mucho más importantes a los que darle importancia, como la gran apertura del nuevo teatro de la Ciudad de Latas, o... hum... sí, no había muchas más cosas para hacer.<br/><br/>―Podemos alquemizar algo de alcohol, cocinar ―reflexionó Rose, llevándose la mano libre al mentón.<br/><br/>―Decorar con colores el gris del salón común ―asintió Kanaya.<br/><br/>―Nah ―dijeron al unísono con Dave.<br/><br/>Al mirarse, Karkat se vio tentado de sonreír. Pero no, estaba en un lugar de negativa. De negociación. No podía sonreír, se vería más flexible y accesible, y Rose sabía cómo aprovechar ese tipo de descuidos.<br/><br/>―Saben, no estamos preguntándoles si quieren venir ―Rose observó a Karkat, quizás sabiendo de antemano que era el más fácil de roer para que cediera―. Pero sé que al final accederán a venir.<br/><br/>―¿Por qué? ―preguntó Dave sin interés.<br/><br/>―Porque están aburridos y no hay nada mejor que hacer ―señaló con un tono vencido y cansado, teniendo toda la razón de su lado―. Además, lo organizaremos nosotras. Es un éxito asegurado.<br/><br/>―El Equipo Sin Nombre siempre obtiene la victoria ―asintió Kanaya.<br/><br/>―Hey, no se suponía que su nombre fuera sin nombre ―se quejó Dave, pero ya nadie se interponía a la idea de una pequeña celebración.</pre><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre><br/>Karkat estaba disgustado al principio, pero tenía que admitir que las decoraciones de Kanaya tenían un aire a las viejas decoraciones de Alternia. Era una nostalgia cómoda; agradable. Se puso de buen humor.<br/><br/>La celebración la hicieron un crepúsculo donde Terezi anunció que una burbuja de sueño los atravesaría durante unas horas. Comenzó siendo un proyecto para festejar las nuevas relaciones, pero terminó en una gran fiesta que incluía también el cumpleaños de Vriska. Había antepasados y viejos amigos fantasmas, y el salón principal se llenó de caras conocidas.<br/><br/>Dave llegó tarde porque el tiempo era más complejo para él que para los demás, o simplemente estaba más allá de él. Karkat vio que usaba un traje rojo y negro que le sentaba bastante bien: pasaba de héroe ridículo en pijama a empresario trillonario universal, o al menos hasta que abría su ridícula boca.<br/><br/>―Hay demasiada gente ―fue el saludo de Dave.<br/><br/>Incluso olía bien. Karkat quiso burlarse de él, pero en realidad no tenía por qué. A pesar de que no parecía estar a gusto con toda la gente, tampoco lo notó nervioso ni ansioso. Como si la fiesta fuera una excusa para verse bonito, saludar a su hermana y largarse.<br/><br/>Parecía ser que Karkat y Terezi eran los únicos que no se habían cambiado de ropa en absoluto.<br/><br/>Karkat terminó interactuando por obligación, más que nada con Terezi y Kanaya. Habló un poco con Nepeta, quien estaba súper emocionada por los nuevos cuadrantes llenos, y era un poco intimidante sentir la mirada de Equius en su nuca durante toda la conversación.<br/><br/>A pesar de que le ofrecieron al principio, Karkat rechazó la droga líquida humana. Rose parecía tenerle mucho cariño y se sorprendió de encontrar a Dave un poco afectado por ella, con una copa en la mano al final de la noche cuando se reencontraron.<br/><br/>―Vamos a dormir ―le informó Dave, englobándolo a él sin preguntarle realmente, como si supiera que Karkat lo estaba buscando con el mismo propósito.</pre>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre><br/><br/>―No pensé que eras uno de esos humanos estúpidos capaces de tomar droga líquida ―bromeó Karkat mientras se alejaban del ruido por los grises pasillos.<br/><br/>―No es droga, Karkat ―sonrió Dave―. Es vino. Es, técnicamente, jugo de uva. Jugo de uva que pasa por procesos super enfermizos para fermentar en alcohol, que no es droga ―aclaró de nuevo, levantando la copa como si fuera un argumento a su favor―. Aunque si tomas demás, uh, es algo parecido.<br/><br/>―¿Cuánto es tu definición de demás, Dave? Rose estaba bien firme en sus dos pies con tacones altos después de dos botellas de “jugo de uva humano que fermenta en alcohol”, lo que sea que eso signifique. Tú no puedes caminar en línea recta después de un vaso.<br/><br/>―Fueron tres ―se quejó Dave, cruzando sus brazos mientras se miraba los pies, ¿Estaba intentando no tambalearse? Era gracioso―. Y demás es subjetivo porque depende del cuerpo de cada persona, supongo. Rose está más acostumbrada, yo no.<br/><br/>―Rose tiene más resistencia que tú ―concluyó Karkat, la situación haciéndole gracia.<br/><br/>―Vete a la mierda.<br/><br/>La charla le hizo compañía al eco de sus pasos. Karkat aceptó probar la bebida definitivamente no droga, para descubrir que era la peor mierda que había probado en su vida. Por poco la vomita.<br/><br/>―Sí, tienes que adecuarte al sabor, es un asco pero enseguida quieres más ―le explicó Dave el extraño ritual―. Y en algún momento comienza a gustarte.<br/><br/>―Ew.<br/><br/>―Hey, tienes mucho en común con el vino.<br/><br/>―¿Soy feo, rojizo y luego me quieres?<br/><br/>Dave volvió a reír, el alcohol humano tornándolo en Relajado Dave. El Relajado Dave pasó un brazo por sus hombros y asintió.<br/><br/>―Más exacto de lo que uno supondría.<br/><br/>Karkat no sabía cómo lidiar con este nuevo Dave, así que no lo hizo. Cuando llegaron a la habitación humana, los dos se desplomaron en la cama y Dave no tardó en quedarse dormido.<br/><br/>Karkat se sentía agotado por tanta interacción y las camas humanas era terriblemente seductoras e irresistibles. El slime de sus camas trolls era desestresante y de una temperatura perfecta para el sueño, pero no tenían la suavidad de las sábanas ni el espacio para la compañía. Era bastante fácil y agradable rendirse ante el sueño, así que lo hizo.</pre>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre><br/><br/>Karkat estaba durmiendo mejor el último tiempo. Se despertó solo en la cama y se estiró con molestia, porque se sentía tan descansado de no hacer nada que lo agotaba mentalmente.<br/><br/>Vio el líquido alcohol humano en la mesita de luz y, tentado por las palabras de Dave, lo volvió a probar. Salió de la habitación con arcadas y fue a lavarse la boca al cuarto de aseo, y de paso mojarse la cara de sueño.<br/><br/>Usualmente, ver su rostro en un espejo lo irritaba. Había muchos detalles que no le gustaban de él, incluyendo su altura y su cabello inflado y desordenado. Tenía que pedirle a Kanaya que le cortara el cabello antes de que se descontrolara como el de Gamzee.<br/><br/>Llegó al salón principal arrastrando los pies. Todavía estaba colorido y festivo, a pesar de la suciedad y el vacío. Se respiraba una nostalgia muy latente en el aire; estar en un espacio donde mucho fue y nada era ahora.<br/><br/>Dave estaba parado al lado de la cafetera. Se la señaló y Karkat asintió. Se sentó en una de las sillas y notó que Terezi dormía debajo de la mesa. Oh, okay. Al menos alguien había puesto una manta sobre ella. Un café humeante apareció frente a él y Dave se sentó a su lado, rozando uno de sus brazos contra el suyo.<br/><br/>Era una extraña rutina, pero era sumamente placentero. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Dave, observando que el MayoR se había quedado dormido en el sillón. También lo habían abrigado contra el fresco matutino. Se preguntó dónde estaban los demás y en qué estado, pero descartó sus preocupaciones en seguida, porque el viaje era largo y tedioso, pero Karkat sabía bien que debía disfrutar de esta quietud mientras pudiera. Estaba ansioso y alerta, pero no había razones para estarlo ahora. El futuro estaba lejos todavía y podía disfrutar del calor de Dave todas las mañanas mientras el camino se extendiera a través de los universos.</pre>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre><br/>Cada vez había menos cosas para hacer. Sí, podían seguir mirando películas, pero a veces se cansaban de tener el culo pegado todo el día al sillón. Ante este problema, Vriska propuso que se juntaran al menos día por medio a entrenar, tanto físicamente como en combate. Si Karkat iba, no participaba. No quería pensar en esas cosas antes de tiempo.<br/><br/>Sin embargo, Terezi y Dave se lo tomaron muy en serio. Vriska siempre estaba allí, también. Solía pasar esos tiempos con el MayoR, aunque Dave no se uniera a ellos. El mantenimiento de una gran extensión era un trabajo duro y largo, pero si el MayoR estaba contento, Karkat podía sentirse en paz.<br/><br/>No obstante, con Dave comenzaron a reinventar su tiempo juntos. Este le enseñaba a practicar sus rimas, le contaba historias absurdas sobre la cultura humana, sobre unos tales Obama y Snoop Dogg (que por alguna razón no, no era un canino humano) a quienes refería con frecuencia. Sobre política, música y cualquier cosa que le pareciera interesante hablar. Cuando se perdía en sus propias palabras, Dave no parecía pensar exactamente en lo que decía y a veces las conversaciones se tornaban muy interesantes o graciosas.<br/><br/>En intercambio, aceptó que Karkat le explicara sobre cuadrantes y cultura troll. Le habló de ancestros y problemas de la raza en general, sobre planetas, espacio y diferencias que notó sobre ambas sociedades. A veces incluso le contaba libros que le habían gustado y películas que le disgustaron muchísimo, abriendo un debate sobre si la versión humana existía, en caso de hacerlo, qué diferencias podían encontrarse. También se sorprendía divagando sobre el pasado y el futuro, y Dave no lo interrumpía.<br/><br/>Hablaban tirados en los pasillos o antes de dormir en la cama de Dave, que eso era bastante seguido. Compartían silencios durante los desayunos y los combates a los que Karkat se animaba a unirse.<br/><br/>Era bueno. Tal vez, demasiado bueno; pero hey, la felicidad no era eterna y pensaba exprimir cada momento de ella.</pre>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre><br/>No era particularmente tarde, sólo se le ocurrió pasar el tiempo con Dave. Se detuvo en la puerta y al oír que del otro lado estaba Rose, se dispuso a dejar a los dos hermanos pasar tiempo de calidad, o lo que sea.<br/><br/>O eso planeaba hacer, hasta que escuchó su nombre. Es decir, no es espiar si te concierne, ¿O no?<br/><br/>Parecía que Rose estaba cuestionando la capacidad de Dave de mantener una relación bajo estándares que no eran los terrícolas, y no entendía muy bien si buscaba transmitir su preocupación al respecto o simplemente saber su posición respecto a la dudosa afirmación.<br/><br/>―Sí, estuve pensando en ello ―oyó decir a Dave y Karkat tenía tanto miedo de hacer ruido como de lo que pudiera captar de la charla.<br/><br/>Se produjo un silencio que duró una eternidad para él, tanto que se vio tentado de huir por miedo a que se hubieran percatado de su presencia.<br/><br/>―Pero, ¿Qué importa?<br/><br/>―Importa, Dave.<br/><br/>―¿Importa qué etiqueta le pongamos a lo que tenemos? Es decir, a él le importa, sí, pero toda la mierda de los cuadrantes a veces me recuerda a los límites que nos imponían en nuestra sociedad. Ya no existe, no tengo que atarme a esa mierda como tal vez Karkat y los demás trolls no deberían, podrían meterse los cuadrantes donde les quepa si quisieran hacerlo. No me interesa lo que digan los libros sobre, eh, estas cosas. Humanas, trolls o marcianas. Quiero descubrir lo que yo siento y que sea lo único que me guíe. No sé, a veces pienso que los cuadrantes podrían limitarme tanto como mi hermano lo hacía con sus chistes sobre la homosexualidad o sobre relaciones tóxicas y machistas. No quiero repetir esa mierda.<br/><br/>Karkat se agachó y se tapó la boca. Jamás había pensado que el romance que tanto admiraba podría tener factores limitantes. Lo shockeaba en sobremanera que, desde ese punto de vista, tuviera cierto sentido. Y sin embargo, la conversación ajena no le dio ni un segundo para reflexionar.<br/><br/>―Estoy complacida de que pienses de esa forma, casi suenas como si hubieras madurado ―bromeó Rose antes de añadir―. Pero si no vas a ponerte límites, no te engañes a ti tampoco.<br/><br/>―No te pedí un consejo.<br/><br/>―Lo sé, lo sé. Pero, humm... ―Rose vaciló―. También deberías hablar sobre estos temas con tu moirail, ¿No te parece correcto informarle si tienes dudas con respecto a la relación?<br/><br/>―No tengo dudas con respecto a la relación ―afirmó Dave rápidamente, robándole un suspiro ahogado a Karkat―. Tampoco quiero sumarle más problemas a Karkat. Si surge en una conversación, tal vez podría mencionarlo ―aceptó y sonaba a que lo estaba considerando―. Qué hay sobre ti.<br/><br/>―¿Qué hay sobre mí, Dave?<br/><br/>―Supongo que tu cosa con los cuadrantes debe ser más fácil porque tener matesprite debe ser lo mismo que tener una novia, es eso o no entiendo nada de este sistema.<br/><br/>Karkat se alejó cuando Dave cambió de tema porque ya no le correspondía.</pre>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mi netbook andaba mal y mis ganas de vivir eran inexistentes, perdón por la falta de actualización diaria como prometí.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre><br/>Dejó que pasara el tiempo antes de hablar de ello, porque le estaba carcomiendo cada pedacito de su grisácea cabeza. Estaban paseando por los largos pasillos del meteorito en busca de algo nuevo. No sabía qué estaban tratando de encontrar, pero lo que fuera serviría. Cualquier cosa nueva no alquemizada sería un tesoro.<br/><br/>―Estaba pensando, hum... ―trató de comenzar Karkat― que tal vez fue abrupto y apresurado proponer la moirailianza de improvisto sin siquiera haberte preguntado cómo es el sistema relacional para los humanos, o qué implica, si podía traerte inconvenientes o conflictos, o si...<br/><br/>―Está bien ―interrumpió Dave.<br/><br/>―¿Qué está bien?<br/><br/>―Si te sientes cómodo con la cosa de la moirailianza, yo también. No fue difícil tampoco ―confesó Dave.<br/><br/>Karkat tenía tanto por decir que se perdió en sí mismo. Debatió unos minutos, hasta que Dave le tomó de la mano. Era cálida y suave. Temió que la suya transpirara o alguna asquerosidad como esas que hiciera al humano mirarlo con disgusto y salir volando hacia al espacio para no regresar jamás, pero no pasó nada de eso. La vibra tranquilizadora que siempre los unía terminaba por vencer sus inquietudes con completa efectividad.<br/><br/>Finalmente hallaron un baño oculto en el viejo cuarto de Nepeta, donde también había un par de prendas de ropa extra, cuatro novelas que captaron el interés inmediato de Karkat y dos cuchillos. También podían llevarse los demás productos de higiene personal, porque todo era de una mejor calidad si no lo alquemizaban. Cargaron los objetos a la sala común y Karkat lamentó que tuvieran las manos ocupadas para no poder tomárselas.</pre>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre><br/><br/>―¿Soy yo o hace más frío?<br/><br/>―Los humanos son sensibles a todo ―se quejó Karkat.<br/><br/>―No ―dijo de inmediato―. Debe ser una burbuja del sueño o una porquería de ese estilo.<br/><br/>Rodó sobre sí mismo y lo abrazó. Con el cuarto en completa penumbra, era más fácil hacer estas cosas, en especial si sabía que Dave no tenía sus anteojos puestos. Aseguraba una intimidad basada en nada, pero ahí estaba aunque pensara que era ridículo. Apoyó el mentón en el hombro ajeno y enterró su rostro en su cuello, apretando los costados con sus brazos.<br/><br/>Dave no se quejó.<br/><br/>―¿O esto era una excusa para que te abrazara? ―molestó Karkat.<br/><br/>―Mmh.<br/><br/>―Sabes que no necesitas una excusa.<br/><br/>―Mmh.<br/><br/>―Eres un idiota.<br/><br/>―¡Mmh!<br/><br/>Karkat sonrió cuando Dave apretó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Si no quería hablar al respecto, quizás por vez primera, podría cerrar la boca.<br/><br/>Hiciera frío o no, dormir de esta manera era infinitamente más cálido y reconfortante. Incluso estaba dispuesto a admitir en voz alta que las camas humanas eran increíbles y el mejor invento que creó la humanidad, además de la posibilidad de acurrucarse los unos a los otros durante los inviernos y las soledades.<br/><br/>¿Era realmente importante si era por la cama o por Dave que venía a dormir aquí?<br/><br/>Esa respuesta la contestó la voz vaga de Dave en su cabeza: Mmh.<br/><br/>Probablemente significara que no.</pre><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre><br/>Las burbujas del sueño empezaban a atravesarse con menos frecuencia. Rose explicó que era porque estaban atravesando la mitad del viaje y empezarían a acercarse a la Inicipisfera de destino. Aunque era una buena noticia haber hecho más de la mitad del viaje, la idea de estar en el medio del Anillo Más Lejano no era muy tranquilizadora. Podrían ser sus sospechas paranoicas, pero la negrura del exterior parecía más intensa que nunca. Saber que los Horroterrors estaban allí y que ninguno podía verlos le hacía estremecerse. Sospechaba que Rose los percibía, pero no hacía mención al respecto.<br/><br/>Hace poco sorprendió a Terezi y a Vriska vandalizando la Ciudad de Latas, haciendo enormes grafitis por la ciudad que incitaban al anarquismo entre los ciudadanos de la perfecta y calma ciudad. Luego de dejarlas ir con una advertencia, acabaron charlando en un rincón del meteorito donde él y Dave celebraron la gran apertura del teatro. La conversación era amigable y tonta, hasta que Terezi relacionó el tema con una teoría suya que lo inquietó en sobremanera.<br/><br/>―No estoy segura acerca de ello ―repitió como advertencia―, pero temo a la probabilidad de que las burbujas del sueño empiecen a volverse más turbulentas.<br/><br/>―¿En qué sentido? ―inquirió Vriska y Karkat no hubiera preguntado en su lugar.<br/><br/>―Estamos atravesando la peor parte del Anillo Más Lejano ―reflexionó, llevándose una mano al mentón y tamborileando el índice y el dedo del medio contra su mejilla―. No se sorprendan si encontramos líneas temporales enfermizas y burbujas del sueño completamente rotas. Por supuesto, es sólo una posibilidad.<br/><br/>―Suena peligroso ―respondió Vriska, luciendo más el desafío que el miedo.<br/><br/>―Podría serlo ―se encogió de hombros― o sólo te encontrarás contigo misma alternativa de una manera que no te guste, o la Terezi alternativa que te asesinó...<br/><br/>Terezi nombró varias posibilidades vagas, pero Karkat se quejó para interrumpirla y no pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Después de todo, no daba por hecho ninguna de sus teorías.<br/><br/>Y para tragedia de Karkat, Terezi tuvo razón.</pre>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre><br/><br/>Estaba haciendo tiempo antes de cenar y pasó por el baño con el objetivo de asearse. Dormir con aroma a limpio era un detalle que descubrió que le gustaba ahora que no lo rodeaba el soporífero olor del slime. Maldijo por olvidar una muda limpia de ropa interior y se giró para ir a buscarla, cuando por poco le da un infarto del susto.<br/><br/>Un Karkat alternativo bloqueaba la puerta. Tenía los ojos blancos de un muerto, un agujero ensangrentado en el pecho y la piel completamente chamuscada. Aún así, pudo reconocer su rostro con la luz mortecina colgando sobre ellos.<br/><br/>Retrocedió inconscientemente y casi se tropieza con la bañera.<br/><br/>―No voy a hacerte daño, imbécil ―dijo el otro Karkat, cruzando sus brazos sobre la camiseta negra desteñida y vieja―. Vine para hablar.<br/><br/>―¿Qué te pasó? ―preguntó y sacudió las manos de inmediato―. No, espera, no quiero saberlo. Guárdate los detalles morbosos sobre mi muerte para otra ocasión, por favor ―se adelantó, dejando que el veneno contaminara su voz con rapidez.<br/><br/>―Me parece una estupenda idea ―el otro Karkat se recostó contra la puerta―. Exijo que me respondas unas preguntas por mi propio bien, es decir, <strong>tu</strong> propio bien. Si en esta línea temporal la situación es la misma que en la mía, tenemos un jodido problema.<br/><br/>Karkat asintió, obligándose a tragar saliva. Se sentó en el borde de la bañera y suspiró, aceptando de mala gana la entrevista por supervivencia.<br/><br/>―¿Cuál es tu relación con Terezi?<br/><br/>―Uh ―contestó, rascándose la nuca―. Somos amigos. Ella está muy ocupada con Vriska y yo con Dave, así que no nos cruzamos tan seguido como uno esperaría al estar encerrados en un puto meteorito...<br/><br/>―No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para escucharte dar respuestas largas, pasé por un montón de mierda para estar aquí y salvarte el culo en caso de que tu culo necesite ser salvado, así que limita tus respuestas a una cantidad optima de palabras por frase y...<br/><br/>―Tú estás haciendo la misma mierda.<br/><br/>―No me interrumpas, estúpido.<br/><br/>―¡Ya te respondí tu pregunta, idiota!<br/><br/>Su voz y su otra voz resonaban en las paredes del baño. Era molesto ver plasmado la poca convivencia que tenía con él mismo, además de la cero paciencia y el odio acumulado.<br/><br/>―En mi línea temporal Vriska no estaba...<br/><br/>―¿Eres de ese universo donde Terezi mató a Vriska? Porque definitivamente mencionó algo de eso, parece que John volvió con una lista de decisiones que no debía tomar y consejos, o algo así, a veces dice pura mierda y la quiero mucho pero no sé si está inventando todo el...<br/><br/>―Por favor, cierra tu puta boca. Dime qué pasó con Gamzee.<br/><br/>―Está encerrado en una heladera.<br/><br/>―Qué.<br/><br/>―Vriska lo encerró en una heladera ―aclaró Karkat, tratando de sacarse la culpa de encima. Sin éxito.<br/><br/>―Oh, eso es genial ―el otro Karkat pareció relajarse por un momento―. No lo dejen salir de ahí. De eso depende tu vida y la de Terezi.<br/><br/>Karkat asintió, preparado a verbalizar su asombro e incomodad con esa nueva información. Sabía que Gamzee era peligroso, pero no se le ocurrió que fuera capaz de... ¿Apuñalarlo? ¿Prenderle fuego? Tenía un nudo en la garganta y no quería pensar en ello, pero al verse a sí mismo en ese estado era imposible. Tuvo que apartar la vista.<br/><br/>―Por qué pasas tiempo con Dave ―cuestionó―. Es un tipo increíblemente insoportable y mi convivencia con él merecía un premio troll novel de la paz para felicitar mi capacidad de no haberlo apuñalado.<br/><br/>―Es mi moirail.<br/><br/>El otro Karkat esperó a que agregara algo más, a que se explicara y se sobreexplicara como era usual, pero por primera vez, no lo hizo. Si quería respuestas cortas y concretas, ahí estaban. Que se aguantara la eternidad lidiando con la idea de que salía con un humano al que no le caía bien.<br/><br/>―Qué.<br/><br/>Karkat pudo ver que las quemaduras se trasparentaban y todo su cuerpo destrozado parecía un holograma ahora. Dijo “me t- ir, mi c-o es q- s...”. No entendió nada de lo que pronunció y desapareció más ruidoso de lo que apareció.<br/><br/>Esa noche no cenó y durmió solo. Su cabeza estaba muy llena como para compartir su sobrecarga con otros seres.</pre>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre><br/><br/>Unos golpes en la puerta lo despertaron. La voz de Dave pronunció su nombre y asumió que seguía atrapado en sus sueños, así que Karkat no se inmutó. No estaba cómodo, pero no estaba seguro dónde estaba y prefería no saberlo.<br/><br/>―Voy a entrar.<br/><br/>Al oír esas palabras, Karkat volvió a la realidad. Cuando su moirail entró, él ya se había sentado. Estaba en el suelo, envuelto en mantas, ropa y sweaters debajo suyo. Recordó vagamente negarse a dormir si no era en una cama, aunque fuera irracional. Acabó quedándose dormido en el suelo entre la cómoda ropa y la roca fría.<br/><br/>Al segundo, Dave estaba a su lado abrazándolo con notoria preocupación.<br/><br/>―Hey, ¿Estás bien?<br/><br/>―Sí.<br/><br/>Se sentó mejor y no dejó que Dave se apartara de su lado; siempre era reconfortante tenerlo cerca. Le dolía la espalda por haber pasado tantas horas tirado en una mala posición y tenía un poco de dolor de cabeza por haber dormido demás.<br/><br/>Le contó todo casi sin respirar. Desde las sospechas de Terezi, el susto en el baño y el estado de, bueno, él mismo. Y lo que le dijo.<br/><br/>―No entiendo por qué te enturbió tanto ―replicó Dave―. Según lo que te dijo, vamos por un buen camino.<br/><br/>Sintió unas palmadas suaves en la espalda que se convirtieron en caricias suaves. Karkat inhaló profundo, no teniendo la paciencia para hablar sin cafeína en su mutante sangre.<br/><br/>―Dave, entiendo que te hayas acostumbrado a ver tu cuerpo muerto desde tu estúpida y traumatizante infancia siendo el puto héroe del tiempo, pero no es así para el resto. Además, me consterna profundamente saber que hay tantas líneas cercanas y parecidas a las nuestras donde todo terminó horriblemente mal.<br/><br/>―Ah, mierda, lo siento ―Dave se separó un poco―. A veces olvido que mi adolescencia traumática arrastrando cuerpos míos de líneas muertas hacia la lava no es un proceso por el que todos pasan. Mala mía.<br/><br/>Karkat bufó y se reincorporó con fatiga. El tiempo de encierro dando vueltas por las mismas grises habitaciones estaba agotando a todos mentalmente, volviendo los fuertes héroes que deberían ser en jóvenes adultos cansados de la vida.<br/><br/>Pero no era sólo eso.<br/><br/>―Necesito café.<br/><br/>El otro Karkat lo había sacudido de su burbuja de comodidad hasta hacerla explotar. No podía seguir acurrucándose junto a su moirail a ver películas y construir estructuras de latas con el MayoR como si no les esperara una batalla épica y probablemente sanguinaria. Carajo, si hasta cabía la posibilidad de que algunos de ellos murieran, si no eran todos. Que en otra línea temporal las cosas hubieran salido mal no quería decir que en esta no podían acabar peor. Debía ponerse a entrenar y comenzar a trazar un plan para poder tener una chance antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para actuar con precaución y sabiduría.<br/><br/>―No te preocupes, yo me ocupo.<br/><br/>Dave levantó su flequillo despeinado y le besó la frente antes de volar hacia afuera, probablemente a la cocina. Karkat se quedó con la duda de si podía percibir todo lo que pasaba por su mente o sólo se refería al café. Lo que hubiera querido decir, definitivamente se sentía mejor al respecto.</pre><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre><br/>Karkat se tomó los entrenamientos con rigurosidad. Vriska era buena observadora y le dijo que no era malo luchando, simplemente era débil y no tenía resistencia. Eran dos habilidades que se podían mejorar con la práctica y la constancia.<br/><br/>Sabía que estaba siendo más suave con sus palabras porque si le decía directamente malo temía que no volviera. Pero Vriska no sabía que el incidente con el otro Karkat lo motivaba, porque sólo Dave estaba informado de lo ocurrido.<br/><br/>Y, además, ya sabía que era malo.<br/><br/>En sus aventuras por las burbujas del sueño con su moirail, siempre se enfrentaban contra monstruos grandes y un par más pequeños en simultaneo. Cuando Karkat terminaba de acabar con uno, Dave ya había vencido al resto, y no era solamente por lo God Tier y lo increíblemente genial que Dave era, sino también por el contraste de lo malo que era Karkat.<br/><br/>―Ese que venciste podría haberme apuñalado por la espalda mientras mataba al grande ―dijo una vez Dave con desinterés, pero haciendo que se sienta mejor al haber aportado.<br/><br/>Después de que Vriska y Terezi se iban al entrar la noche, solían quedarse un rato más si el agotamiento no los mataba. Las primeras semanas, las piernas, brazos y espalda le dolieron un montón. Dave aprovechaba los entrenamientos para pegarle con la espada de madera donde menos se lo esperara, exigiendo que debía protegerse primero porque no podía luchar si moría.<br/><br/>El lado competitivo de Dave lo enfurecía, pero trataba de olvidarlo una vez que terminaran, ya que los consejos que le decía y las horas que se quedaba con él eran de gran ayuda.<br/><br/>Aunque, honestamente, odiaba luchar. Era divertido con amigos, soltar toda la violencia y frustración con un alarido de batalla y golpear fuerte y rabioso con un pedazo de madera. Pero una vez que tenía un objeto cortopunzante en la mano y la idea era que corriera la sangre de los suyos y los enemigos, la angustiosa incertidumbre le arrebataba el sueño.<br/><br/>O lo haría, si no estuviera tan cansado por el combate físico y la cama de Dave no fuera endemoniadamente cómoda.</pre>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre><br/>―Festejemos Navidad.<br/><br/>El término era familiar para Karkat, pero no sabía de qué se trataba. Tal vez lo vio en alguna película, y por lo que podía intuir, se trataba de una celebración. Rose parecía estar muy segura de sus palabras, mientras el rostro de Kanaya se iluminaba de curiosidad. Vriska no se movió de la televisión, pero Terezi volteó el rostro hacia las voces con cierto interés.<br/><br/>Ah, pero Dave no parecía muy contento.<br/><br/>―Okay Santa es enfermizo en el mejor de los sentidos, es decir es un puto vejestorio gordo y enorme y rojo montado sobre renos voladores, increíble...<br/><br/>―QUÉ ―Preguntó Karkat, confundido.<br/><br/>―Rose, no me informaste de esa peculiaridad ―murmuró Kanaya tocándole el brazo a su matesprite.<br/><br/>―...pero sigue siendo una fiesta religiosa bastante decadente para festejar ―continuó Dave, sin prestarles atención a los demás.<br/><br/>―No quiero la parte religiosa, y para ser honesta, tampoco la de Santa Claus ―Rose levantó la mano para acallar las quejas de Dave antes de que salieran de su boca abierta―. Quiero la parte en la que nos sentamos todos juntos a comer y nos hacemos regalos.<br/><br/>―¿Vamos a festejar navidad en cualquier fecha? ―Insistió Dave, todavía escéptico―. Recién empieza agosto...<br/><br/>―Estamos en noviembre.<br/><br/>―Ah, mierda ―Dave observó a Rose sin encontrar un rastro de broma en su expresión. Se levantó de la mesa y Karkat podía vislumbrar molestia en su postura―. Carajo.<br/><br/>―¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó Karkat, plenamente consciente de en qué momento del año era, a pesar de que sus nombres trolls no coincidieran con los humanos.<br/><br/>―Sí, parece que el tiempo se me fue de las manos ―bromeó Dave, levantando los brazos, pero Karkat encontró que en su voz no había mucho tono de broma―. Haz como te parezca. Uh, regalos. Qué puta mierda.<br/><br/>Rose lo ignoró y les contó de qué iba la Navidad, pero Dave no participó en la conversación.</pre><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre><br/>―¿Rose les explicó de qué trata la navidad? ―preguntó Dave, interrumpiendo de nuevo la película con otro tema irrelevante.<br/><br/>A veces sus sentimientos negros volvían a asaltarlo y deseaba romperle la cara de un puñetazo, entonces debía recordarse cuánto lo amaba para no hacerlo. Pero era el desafío de todos los días, de verdad.<br/><br/>―Sí, nos lo explicó perfectamente. Entendí cada uno de los conceptos que planteó y me reservaré mis opiniones al respecto porque es mucho más importante lo que troll Ana Scott tiene para decirle a troll William Thacker así que cierra tu puta boca.<br/><br/>―No, troll Hugh Grant es demasiado raro para verlo más de una hora seguida. Además, ya viste esta película, volvamos al tema de vital interés: ¿Pensaste mi regalo?<br/><br/>Karkat se vio tentado de girar la cabeza hacia él y mirarlo con los ojos más desprovistos de vida que Dave hubiera visto en su vida. Pero no quería darle esa cantidad de importancia.<br/><br/>Además, no, no tenía ni la menor idea de qué podría regalarle que genuinamente le gustara. Es decir, sabía qué cosas le gustaban, pero no había nada material que pudiera hacerle y que Dave no pudiera producir con el alquemizar él mismo, o al menos no se le ocurría nada que pudiera convencer a Karkat que valiera la pena una sonrisa ajena.<br/><br/>―Por supuesto que lo tengo pensado, ahora te pedí amablemente que cerraras tu puta boca.<br/><br/>―No tienes la menor idea, ¿No, Karkat?<br/><br/>Las cejas de Karkat casi podían tocarse de lo arrugado que estaba su ceño. Odiaba que Dave pudiera leerlo con tanta facilidad.<br/><br/>―CIERRA TU PUTA BOCA ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE TE LO DIGO.<br/><br/>Dave se echó en su regazo riendo con sutileza, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que llegara a sus oídos. Esa era su risa cómoda. Mierda. Karkat acababa de perderse su parte favorita de la película por culpa de ese imbécil. Todavía sin mirarlo, le revolvió el pelo hasta que oyó quejidos y lo ignoró.<br/><br/>Así terminaban en el suelo practicando lucha fuera del horario de entrenamiento y sin espadas. Las únicas armas era la debilidad del otro. Karkat gritaba a todo pulmón y le tironeaba la capa hasta que Dave flotaba hasta el techo con molestia.<br/><br/>A pesar de perderse la película, era bastante divertido.</pre>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre>—Mi regalo debe ser el primero porque combina con el proyecto de Vriska —declaró Rose.<br/><br/>—¿Qué proyecto? —Inquirió Kanaya, batiendo sus pestañas mientras observaba a su matesprite y su compañera.<br/><br/>Rose tenía una bolsa blanca y grande de la cuál comenzó a repartir suéteres. Karkat apretó la boca tratando de disimular su disgusto, ya que estaba muy a gusto con su sudadera negra, que a lo mejor Rose pensaba que otro color le quedaría mejor y tomaba sugerencias de Kanaya que siempre le había dicho que colores brillantes como el rojo o el naranja le iluminarían más el rostro y por qué carajo querría él colores deslumbrantes que le hicieran llamar la atención como algo que no era, qué estúpido, el regalo de Rose era tonto y los probables consejos de Kanaya también, y seguramente el proyecto de Vriska era peor. Ugh.<br/><br/>Estaban frente a la mesa servida. Se veía bonita y apetitosa, pero Karkat sabía que la comida alquemizada siempre venía en las mismas latas y sabía asquerosamente similar aunque tuviera forma de fruta o criatura salvaje. Ni siquiera era un sabor del que pudiera quejarse, un maldito sabor neutral y común. Puaj.<br/><br/>Rose sacó de la bolsa un suéter tan gris que parecía negro. Lo tomó con las dos manos y observó cómo Rose le sonreía. No interactuaban mucho, aunque estuvieran en la misma habitación, pero sintió su aprecio y Karkat supo que también la quería. Se quitó la sudadera que traía puesta con movimientos mecánicos y la dejó sobre el respaldo de la silla, poniéndose la nueva tal como estaba haciendo el resto.<br/><br/>La lana era suave al contacto y lo encontró cómodo. El talle le quedaba un poco grande, pero lo prefería así. Lucía menos abrigado que su anterior sudadera, pero era más agradable.<br/><br/>Se miraron los unos a los otros con los suéteres, y Vriska activó un dispositivo extraño en sus manos.<br/><br/>—Mi proyecto de grabar nuestras memorias —señaló a lo que Karkat comenzó a comprender, era una rara cámara de fotos—. Me costó ocho días alquemizarla, ocho días de duro trabajo. Tendremos recuerdos de momentos tranquilos y divertidos.<br/><br/>A Karkat no le importaban las fotos ni lo que Vriska tuviera para decir. Miró el árbol artificialmente verde y lleno de burbujas de colores, preguntándose de nuevo qué diablos les ocurría a los humanos y a su extraña cultura. Pero los regalos debajo del adefesio lo llenaban de impaciente curiosidad.<br/><br/>Se sentaron a comer y miró a Dave a su lado. Él había llegado con un traje verde, que había sido reemplazado por un suéter rojo. Se asomaba el cuello de su camisa por sobre el borde de la nueva prenda y de alguna manera lucía más suave. Karkat suspiró y se preguntó de nuevo si el regalo que le preparó estaría bien y si el regalo que Dave le había preparado a él estaría bien, y mejor trataba de acallar su ansiedad con comida como todo el resto hizo.</pre>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Perdón por no ser consistente con las actualizaciones, no estoy en mi casa durante la pandemia...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre><br/>Se reunieron bajo el innatural árbol. Dave fue el primero en atravesar toda la habitación volando para llegar primero. Como si lo hubiera sentido, tomó su regalo primero, revisando los nombres. Todos se le sumaron y Karkat se le acercó sintiendo que le debía explicaciones.<br/><br/>—No tenía ni una puta idea de algo que no pudieras alquemizar, porque para qué voy a regalarte algo que puedes hacer tú.<br/><br/>—Ahá —dijo Dave mientras rompía el envoltorio, revelando el cuaderno.<br/><br/>—Entonces hice algo que pudiera interesarte y fuera imposible de alquemizar.<br/><br/>—¿Es un libro? ¿Sobre... Ninjas espaciales?<br/><br/>—Hum, sí. Tiran lásers por los ojos, me acuerdo que te gustó X-Men y —y no sabía bien cómo excusarse al haber escrito una puta novela personalizada sin sentido.<br/><br/>—Esto es genial —dijo Dave, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa—. Lo voy a leer.<br/><br/>—Por supuesto que vas a hacerlo —Amenazó Karkat con vergüenza—. Está pensado científicamente para que te revuelques de gloria y placer con cada párrafo.<br/><br/>Dave se mordió la sonrisa y asintió con ganas, como si no tuviera nada que discutirle. Se agachó y tomó otro regalo, así que Karkat también se dedicó a buscar los suyos.<br/><br/>Un afilador de hoz por parte de Vriska. Un pergamino de dibujos rojos junto a un peluchito igual a él para meterse en la Ciudad de Latas, de Terezi. Una novela romántica que no había leído era el regalo de Kanaya. Y de Dave; nada.<br/><br/>Observó confundido, pero ya no quedaban paquetes debajo del árbol, ni en la habitación en general. Se acercó a Dave, haciendo un esfuerzo por no enojarse y sacar conclusiones apresuradas.<br/><br/>Dave estaba sentado en la mesa comiendo un trozo de pastel mientras le daba vueltas a unos auriculares nuevos.<br/><br/>—Tu regalo no está aquí —observó Karkat.<br/><br/>—Qué observador.<br/><br/>—¿Dónde está?<br/><br/>—No está.<br/><br/>—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?<br/><br/>Dave se encogió de hombros y finalmente lo miró. Bah, levantó la cabeza, porque su mirada era imposible de llegar con esos estúpidos lentes oscuros.<br/><br/>—Bueno, la cosa es...<br/><br/>—No tienes mi regalo —concluyó Karkat y Dave se quedó incómodamente callado—. No puedo creerlo. Estuve treinta y un noches con el culo sentado escribiendo tu puto libro para que tú no me hayas traído ni una mísera mierda, ni algo que te haya ocupado un minuto en tu vida...!<br/><br/>—Es que...<br/><br/>Karkat no quería oír sus excusas, pero menos quería que todos los demás oyeran sus justificados gritos. No sabía cómo ser sutil o bajar el volumen de su voz, menos si estaba enfadado. Miró una última vez a Dave, esperando que sus palabras fueran correctas, pero en vez de eso trató de zafar de nuevo:<br/><br/>—La fecha me sobrepasó y...<br/><br/>Karkat dejó la habitación y aguantó las lágrimas hasta llegar al pasillo.</pre>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre><br/>Karkat interrumpió su llanto al llegar a la habitación. Parpadeó las lágrimas para que lo dejaran ver y se sobó la nariz. Había recorrido todo el pasillo a zancadas, maldiciendo a su moirail por ser tan desconsiderado, y ahora comprendía por qué su regalo no lo podía poner bajo el árbol.<br/><br/>Avanzó hasta la enorme cama y se sentó ella. Era más cómoda que la de Dave y sobre la frazada roja de polar encontró una nota con la inconfundible letra de Dave.<br/><br/>"perdon si te heri al hacerte creer que no te prepare nada, pero tecnicamente jamas dije que no te hice un regalo.<br/><br/>pd: esto no significa que estes desinvitado a mi cama o ninguna mierda de ese estilo, solo pense que podrias necesitar privacidad o podrias querer tu propia cama. espero que te guste"<br/><br/>Al bajar la nota, vio a Dave parado en la puerta. Karkat quiso llorar de nuevo. La frazada era suave y el colchón mullido, hundiéndose cuando el otro se sentó a su lado.<br/><br/>Karkat lo abrazó por la cintura con fuerza, suspirando con cariño y refregando ligeramente su nariz contra el suéter rojo.<br/><br/>—Eso no era necesario —dijo, refiriéndose al pequeño engaño.<br/><br/>—Tampoco que dejaras tus mocos en mi nuevo y flamante suéter —contestó, pero no dejó que lo segundos corrieran antes de agregar—. Pero lo siento, era una broma... Además, ¿Cómo iba a meter...?<br/><br/>—¿...la cama debajo del árbol? Lo sé, lo sé.<br/><br/>Sintió que Dave lo abrazaba con más fuerza antes de soltarlo y Karkat se dejó caer hacia atrás, disfrutando de su nuevo regalo. Vio de reojo como el otro se sacaba el calzado y los anteojos negros para apoyarlos en un mueble cercano. La cama crujió y sintió el cuerpo encima de él con sorpresa.<br/><br/>Siempre era Karkat el que solía acercarse en la cama y apoyar la cabeza sobre el hombro ajeno, pero esta vez Dave lo abrazó y sintió su fría nariz contra el cuello. Su respiración por poco le hace estremecerse y tuvo que mantener la compostura.<br/><br/>—Feliz Navidad —dijo Karkat con pánico.<br/><br/>—Sí, feliz navidad —murmuró Dave contra su piel.</pre>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre><br/><br/>El problema no era la cercanía ni la obvia intimidad que compartían ni cómo esta se extendía hasta límites dudosos. Carajo, que ni siquiera existía “el problema”. Eran unos cuantos problemas y Karkat los repasó durante la noche navideña porque no tenía sueño y estaba hace dos años en el mismo meteorito sin nada mejor que hacer.<br/><br/>Esta conversación consigo mismo tenía que pasar hace mucho tiempo de todas maneras, pero sólo estaba pateando la charla hacia adelante. No tenía importancia cuándo era ese adelante en ese momento, pero ahora que lo tenía en frente, ese momento se presentó como El Momento. El instante, el segundo donde comienza, el que está marcado por el ahora y el que seguía evadiendo incluso cuando era inevitable.<br/><br/>El punto era que sabía bien que sus sentimientos por Dave Strider no eran los de una moirailianza. Y lo sabía hace más de lo que le gustaría admitir, porque Karkat no era bueno para admitir hechos. Mucho menos cuando se trataba de sentimientos o relaciones en general. Caballero de la Sangre, un puto chiste en la comedia entera que eran los sucesos irónicos de su vida. Seguramente si le hubiera regalado a Dave una autobiografía la amaría por la cantidad de ironía que tenía. Eso le enseñaría. Probablemente.<br/><br/>Mierda. ¿Cómo hacía para evitar el tema incluso en su propio fluir de sus pensamientos? Se odiaba.<br/><br/>Pero era más complicado. No se trataba sólo de Dave y lo que implicaba cambiar la perspectiva de su relación, sino que no quería hacerlo. Estaba feliz siendo su moirail y nunca pensó que estaría tan conforme con alguien. Sí, siempre fantaseó con estar justo donde estaba, y ahora que lo tenía, ¿Ya no estaba satisfecho?<br/><br/>Tampoco era eso. Estaba satisfecho. Sin embargo, sabía bien que sus sentimientos no eran acorde al cuadrante que conformaba entonces lo incomodaba y lo conflictuaba. Entonces pensaba si eso era realmente importante, recordando las palabras que Dave conversó con Rose, y de cómo tal vez el peso de su cultura lo estaba ahogando.<br/><br/>La situación lo abrumaba y no tenía mucho para distraerse. Eran muchas las veces en las que simplemente se desvelaba con la cercanía de Dave, sabiendo que algo no encajaba del todo en él mismo y en el latir enloquecido de su corazón y la velocidad de sus incoherentes pensamientos y toda esa emoción junta que quería vomitar a un costado de la cama así al eliminarla de su sistema le permitían dormir.<br/><br/>Ah, pero no. Era su vida de mierda en la que no todo era perfecto, pero, de nuevo irónicamente, lo más perfecto de su vida era Dave. Y los pensamientos se repetían de nuevo, y las dudas se desencadenaban de nuevo, y el Sinsigno tenía una relación que iba más allá de los cuadrantes y ese era el único pensamiento que lo aliviaba y despejaba un poco el lio monumental que era su cabeza en las noches.</pre>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre><br/>
Una de sus cosas favoritas de Dave era que parecían estar siempre en la misma sintonía, aunque parecieran tan diferentes. No lo eran. Y así, tocaban los mismos temas que estaban rondando por la cabeza del otro como si fuera casualidad. Si lo era, Karkat no tenía idea. Tal vez fuera un poder secundario de los humanos del que nadie jamás mencionaba, ya que Rose también era súper perceptiva. Leían mentes o algo... pero si así fuera, lo hubiera visto en alguna de las comedias románticas humanas, y no hubo ninguna de ese estilo.

Tampoco la que estaban viento en este instante. Era entretenida, pero el romance que se generaba dejaba bastante que desear; muy cliché y dramático con pocas razones para serlo.<br/>
O estaba ciertamente distraído porque todo su cuerpo estaba apoyado contra el de Dave, semi recostado como si de un asiento se tratara. Tenía sus brazos rodeándole el estómago y el mentón sobre el hombro de Karkat. A este punto, estaba seguro de que dormía, pero entonces preguntó con esa conexión que no le dejaba dormir por las noches;<br/>
—Hey, ¿Esto es lo que hacen los moirails? Es decir, si cucharear mientras ven películas románticas es una actividad permitida y totalmente normal que hacen los súper amigos o, no sé...<br/>
Karkat tragó saliva.<br/>
—Eh, no estoy seguro —mintió descaradamente, frunciendo el ceño por no tener las palabras apropiadas—. Creo que no.<br/>
—Uh.<br/>
—¿Esto es algo que hacen los amigos humanos? —inquirió.<br/>
—Definitivamente no —contestó muy seguro.<br/>
Pero Dave no hizo el menor movimiento para apartarse. Acomodó su cabeza y bostezó, cambiando de tema y criticando la película como era usual, así que empezaron a maldecirse porque era mil veces mejor que retomar el tema anterior.<br/>
La cuota semanal de sinceridad ya se había terminado.</pre>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Perdonen la tardanza y desaparición, es que depresión de cuarentena :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre><br/>—¿Qué tienes entre las piernas?<br/><br/>—QUÉ.<br/><br/>Karkat no solía tener las respuestas a las preguntas azarosas que a Dave le gustaba decir en voz alta. Estaba seguro que ni siquiera las pensaba al pronunciarlas, lo cual era un poco frustrante.<br/><br/>Además, nunca era el tiempo y el lugar. Estaban en medio de Ciudad de Latas diseñando nuevo edificios, a un metro y medio de la Plaza MayoR. ¿Es que no tenía sentido de decencia? Eran horas de trabajo, maldita sea. Ya no existía el respeto.<br/><br/>—Tengo esa curiosidad desde que sé que existen los aliens —Dave movió el lápiz de un lado a otro al ritmo que balanceaba las piernas en el aire. Estaba acostado boca abajo, con un montón de papeles en frente, a los que no prestaba atención hace ya rato—. No puedo preguntarle a las chicas qué genitales tienen.<br/><br/>—Y ME LO PREGUNTAS A MÍ.<br/><br/>—¿A quién más le voy a preguntar, idiota? —replicó Dave, tirándole el lápiz a la cara.<br/><br/>—No estoy teniendo esta conversación, no voy a describirle mis órganos reproductores a mi moirail humano sólo porque tiene curiosidad, no. Eso no va a pasar.<br/><br/>—Me estás negando educación, Karkat. ¿No dices siempre que debo aprender de tu cultura? Bueno, aquí me tienes. Lleno de ganas de saber sobre pitos y vaginas extraterrestres. Dime, puedo manejarlo. Estoy listo.<br/><br/>—Vete a la mierda.<br/><br/>—La cosa es así —continuó Dave y Karkat se tapó la cara, dejándose morir en el suelo frío porque el drama lo requería—. No puedo preguntarle a Kanaya, es probablemente la única que me daría una respuesta concreta e informativa, pero será muy incómodo y Rose va a enojarse si se entera. O peor, me va a molestar. Mierda, seguro me molesta. Tampoco puedo preguntarle a ella, que hasta este punto ya debe saber mucho de anatomía troll, pero no quiero que mi hermana me describa pitos y vaginas alienígenas, ya sabes...<br/><br/>—POR FAVOR CÁLLATE, NO PUEDE SER QUE NO TENGAS UN PUTO FILTRO ENTRE TU DEFORMADO CEREBRO Y TU SUCIA BOCA.<br/><br/>—No tengo idea de qué respuesta podría darme Terezi y siento que no quiero averiguarlo, y Vriska queda descartada porque lo peor que puede suceder es que quiera darme una lección de anatomía visual y no tengo nada en contra de verlos pero, no, no de Vriska...<br/><br/>—OKAY, VOY A ENSEÑARTE, SÓLO DEJA DE HABLAR.<br/><br/>—Bueno.<br/><br/>Karkat quería que el meteorito chocara así morían todos de una vez.</pre>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre><br/>Karkat lo condujo por los pasillos de la mano, hacia la habitación donde estaba el alquemizador. No había gran cantidad de objetos porque la máquina era demasiado grande, pero sabía que en las bibliotecas del fondo se guardaban un par de libros alternianos que, si Kanaya o Rose no los habían tomado, podrían ser útiles.<br/><br/>Buscó uno de biología básica para cuando los trolls cumplían los cinco barridos solares. Alquemizaron unas almohadas y se tiraron en un rincón, Karkat sentándose al lado de Dave y ofreciendo el libro, listo para responder vergonzosas preguntas.<br/><br/>—Mmh —fue la inteligente respuesta humana luego de pasar por unas cuantas ilustraciones sobre crecimiento genital—. Es súper raro, pero al mismo tiempo, supongo que todos los pitos y vaginas lo son. Bueno, por tema de costumbre, no tan raro como un tentapito retráctil...<br/><br/>—UNQUÉ.<br/><br/>—No tengo idea cómo le llaman. Me lo imagino como un puto caracol no dios por qué metí esa imagen en mi cabeza.<br/><br/>—DAVE.<br/><br/>Dave se rió y Karkat estaba ciertamente avergonzado, pero la risa del otro siempre era valiosa cuando se dignaba a aparecer.<br/><br/>La conversación le despertó un poco su propia curiosidad, pero no pensaba preguntar al respecto. Al menos Karkat tenía una idea de qué forma tenían los genitales humanos porque, por alguna razón indecente, al otro le encantaba dibujarlos en sus notas o al margen de sus raps, o donde carajo tuviera oportunidad de hacerlo. Dave dijo que era parte de la cultura humana dibujarlos cuando tuvieran la oportunidad, pero nunca lo vio en las novelas de Rose.<br/><br/>Le explicó con poca paciencia que le llamaban bulto y que sí, tanto trolls femeninas como masculinas tenían la misma anatomía. La única diferencia eran los pechos, que servían como método de defensa, entre otras ventajas biológicas.<br/><br/>—¿Y qué tiene que ver todo el tentabulto retráctil con los baldes?<br/><br/>Karkat enrojeció. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto?<br/><br/>Ah, sí. Lo de darle cáncer a un universo. Bueno, era justo.</pre><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre><br/><br/>—Ohhh —dijo Dave con una sorpresa sin emoción.<br/><br/>Karkat fue señalado sin decoro mientras se sacaba el suéter para meterse en la cama, acción que levantó un poco su camiseta. ¿Qué quería ahora?<br/><br/>—QUÉ.<br/><br/>—No lo noté en el libro de anatomía troll, pero ustedes no tienen ombligo.<br/><br/>—¿No tenemos o-om-qué? —preguntó confundido.<br/><br/>Dave levantó su camiseta y le mostró un indecente agujero en el medio de su estómago. Karkat enrojeció, sin tener idea qué estaba viendo y por qué los humanos eran tan extraños.<br/><br/>Dave se rió de su reacción, dejándose caer en la cama.<br/><br/>—Nosotros somos mamíferos, ¿Tienen mamíferos en su naturaleza? —preguntó Dave, divertido, observándolo desde la comodidad de la frazada roja.<br/><br/>Siempre que lo veía allí, sentía el impulso irrefrenable de unirse. Así que lo hizo.<br/><br/>—No sé de qué me estás hablando.<br/><br/>—Nunca entendí de dónde salen ustedes, pero sé que son larvas o algo así asique supongo que está bien que no sepas. Los humanos salimos de la panza de una mujer y estamos unidos a ella por un cordón donde nos pasa comida.<br/><br/>—Lo estás inventando todo.<br/><br/>Karkat se acurrucó a su lado. Le sacó los anteojos oscuros y se los puso, apoyando sus brazos en el pecho ajeno.<br/><br/>—No —insistió Dave—. Ese cordón lo cortan cuando nacemos para separarnos del cuerpo de la madre... del lusus. Hum, ¿Sabes qué? Jamás había dicho todas estas cosas en vos alta, es verdad que suena asquerosamente raro y no te voy a culpar si no me crees.<br/><br/>—¿El agujero conduce a tu estómago? Qué mierda.<br/><br/>—No, está cerrado. A veces le entra pelusa. ¿Quieres tocarlo? No, por supuesto que no quieres, es un puto asco. Nunca me senté a pensar por qué tenemos un agujero inútil en la mitad de nuestro cuerpo.<br/><br/>—Me gustaría criticar a tu raza por ser biológicamente estúpida —comentó Karkat, acomodando su cabeza en el pecho cómodo—. Pero luego recuerdo que hay trolls altasangre cuyo cuerpo está preparado para ser acuático pero sus branquias no funcionan, porque no llegan a ser tan altasangre.<br/><br/>—¿Y luego te llaman mutante a ti cuando ellos son los que tienen una puta mierda de pescado que ni siquiera sirve? Los trolls son complicados.<br/><br/>Karkat sonrió y asintió. Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera. Su sangre, aunque fuera mutante, al menos cumplía su función y serviría hasta el día que muriera. Lo hacía sentir mejor.<br/><br/>O, en general, Dave lo hacía sentir mejor.</pre>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre><br/>Se despertó muy acalorado, con dolor de cabeza e incómodo. No pudo abrir los ojos por completo a causa del sol, pero sabía que esto no era su cama. Debía de ser una burbuja de sueño, porque no recordaba haberse quedado dormido en un puto desierto.<br/><br/>Trató de hacerse sombra en los ojos para ver dónde estaba, pero lo poco que podía ver era irreconocible. Parecían ruinas, y demasiada arena. Sentía el olor al calor, como a grava quemada y si el metal caliente tuviera un aroma, probablemente sería similar al que entraba por su nariz.<br/><br/>—¡Karkat!<br/><br/>Siguió la voz de Vriska y se puso de pie. Vio dos figuras caminar hacia él y no fue hasta que estuvieron cerca que reconoció a Kanaya como la otra.<br/><br/>—¿Dónde mierda estamos? —preguntó con molestia.<br/><br/>—Me gustaría saber lo mismo —contestó Vriska.<br/><br/>—Allá hay una estructura, podemos escondernos del sol —señaló Kanaya a lo lejos y nadie la cuestionó; simplemente caminaron.<br/><br/>Se preguntó dónde estaba Dave, Terezi y Rose, pero se alivió un poco al saber que al menos ellos no sufrirían de la vista. Karkat se arremangó las mangas de la camiseta y quiso quitarse las medias, pero la arena se fue transformando en asfalto y quemaba bajo sus pies. Podía vislumbrar grandes estructuras arruinadas a su alrededor, pero ninguna lo suficientemente sólida para resguardarlos como aquella que cada vez veían mejor. Era el único sitio que no parecía caerse abajo.<br/><br/>Caminaron por lo que se les hizo una eternidad. Karkat se frotaba los ojos y maldecía en voz alta, y si Kanaya no se hubiera interpuesto en el medio, se hubiera agarrado a los puñetazos con Vriska porque ella no lo dejaba quejarse en voz alta y Karkat no iba a permitir que ella lo callara, por más que tuviera razón.<br/><br/>Abrir los ojos en el interior del edificio fue un alivio. Allí estaba Rose sentada en la escalera con aburrimiento, como si los hubiera estado esperando. Abrazó a Kanaya y aclaró las dudas sobre dónde estaban, lo cual intranquilizó bastante a Karkat.<br/><br/>—Estoy casi segura que estamos en una burbuja de sueño de Dave. Al menos, así lucían las fotografías y las descripciones de donde él vivía cuando comenzamos a jugar al Sburb.<br/><br/>¿Eso quería decir que estaban en una vieja memoria de un joven y muerto Dave Strider? Eso no sonaba bien.<br/><br/>—¿Lo encontraste? —le preguntó Karkat.<br/><br/>—No. Asumí que está arriba y prefiero no molestarlo.<br/><br/>—Voy a buscarlo —declaró y, por suerte, nadie hizo un ademán de seguirlo o detenerlo.</pre>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre><br/><br/>El edificio estaba lleno de puertas cerradas, al menos hasta que se topó con la última antes de la terraza. La encontró entreabierta y, tal como Rose predijo, Dave estaba arrodillado en el suelo frente a un montón de objetos tirados. El lugar estaba atestado de mierda: marionetas y peluches, distintos tipos de armas de tamaños diferentes, algunas clavadas sin descuido en la pared, llenas de posters extraños, fotos, notas y dibujos. Sentía que el lugar estaba abrumadoramente lleno de personalidad.<br/><br/>—¿Dave?<br/><br/>El aludido se dio la vuelta. Tenía la boca y los puños apretados, y por las dudas, Karkat trotó hasta él y se agachó a su lado.<br/><br/>—¿Estás bien?<br/><br/>—¿No? Sí. Sí, estoy bien, estoy bien. Es decir, es un choque enorme volver al lugar donde crecí, que siempre pensé que estaría lleno de lindos recuerdos pero eso es pura mierda. Ahora veo todo lo que no vi de chico —dijo con un leve tono de desesperación que no era usual en su voz, como si estuviera al borde de perder la cordura. Sintió que esa era la voz que hubiera escuchado si en las aventuras silenciosas de las constantes burbujas del sueño que habían tenido hubieran conversado más de dos palabras al día—. En ese momento parecía que todo estaba bien y ver para atrás y darse cuenta que todo estaba tan mal es una puta mierda. Siento que arruiné todos los recuerdos buenos que pude haber tenido.<br/><br/>—Entonces, ¿Qué mierda hacemos aquí? Abajo están los demás. Vamos.<br/><br/>Le puso una mano en el hombro, pero Dave negó con la cabeza.<br/><br/>—No, está bien. Quiero recordar cada puta mierda que estaba mal entre mi hermano y yo, aunque eso es básicamente toda nuestra relación llena de abuso físico y psicológico de su parte.<br/><br/>—¿Por qué quieres hacer eso? —Karkat torció el rostro sin poder comprender cómo trabajaba su masoquismo.<br/><br/>—Porque toda la nostalgia y los recuerdos feos me hacen sentir mejor con mi situación actual. Siento que puedo apreciar mejor lo que tengo. O sea, tenía la peor relación del mundo con mi hermano, pero ahora tengo la mejor relación de hermanos con Rose, y Kanaya también se siente como familia, y Terezi es una amiga súper rara que también la quiero un montón. Incluso Vriska es una tía extraña que siempre está en las fotos familiares para recordarte que estará en la próxima Navidad para hacerte un regalo de mierda que vas a acumular en el estante hasta que lo tires en la caja que va al ático durante la próxima limpieza —Dave sonrió con pena y era una expresión que nunca vio en su rostro—. Y tú eres lo mejor que me pasó en los últimos dos años.<br/><br/>Karkat lo abrazó porque no sabía cómo contenerlo ni cómo contenerse a sí mismo con el corazón tan blando que tenía. Dave queriéndolo era definitivamente lo mejor que le pasó en su vida.<br/><br/>—¿Lo mejor? Uh, eso es triste —bromeó.<br/><br/>—Vete a la mierda, eres lo mejor que me pasó y si tienes algún problema aquí sobran las espadas para que discutas mi argumento.<br/><br/>Karkat sonrió y no pudo contradecirlo.<br/><br/>—Estoy agotado —murmuró Dave, separándose después de un caluroso momento.<br/><br/>—Hace demasiado calor, ¿Siempre viviste con esta temperatura del culo?<br/><br/>Dave asintió y prendió una máquina que giraba, tirando aire hacia la cama donde se sentó. Le invitó a sentarse junto a él, pero Karkat se negó.<br/><br/>—Le está dando todo el sol y me duele la cabeza de la puta luz.<br/><br/>—Ah, es verdad. Perdón —dijo mecánicamente y bajó una persiana, volviéndose a echar en la cama.<br/><br/>Era chiquita pero el fresco de la máquina giratoria era gratificante y le despejaba la cabeza. Era extraño descansar en esta habitación, ya que se sentía adentro del pensamiento de Dave. Era agradable.</pre>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre><br/>Karkat cerró los ojos y los abrió al instante al ver cómo la persiana volaba al piso. Se sobresaltó, sus ojos y los de Dave encontrándose con... Dave.<br/><br/>No lucía más joven como se lo había imaginado, pero el aire de soberbia y desinterés parecía más palpable en este Dave de traje blanco y moño rojo. Se preguntó cómo soportaba estar vestido así con estas temperaturas, pero asumió que ya estaba acostumbrado.<br/><br/>—Hey, Dave.<br/><br/>—Hey, Dave. ¿Cómo estás?<br/><br/>—Muerto, ¿Y tú?<br/><br/>—Vivo, espero.<br/><br/>—Qué carajos Dave, ¿En el futuro somos gay?<br/><br/>—No —contestó con notable irritación—. No voy a ponerme a explicarte cosas que no vas a vivir.<br/><br/>—Okay entiendo que tú eres yo y todo eso pero al otro Dave tampoco le gusta hablar y seamos sinceros es bastante aburrido vivir con Daves que no quieren hablar de sus futuros.<br/><br/>Dave de traje acomodó la persiana, se sentó en una silla y cruzó los brazos, observando a Karkat sin disimulo.<br/><br/>—¿Hay otro Dave por aquí? —Preguntó el Dave God Tier.<br/><br/>—Seh. Ese Dave está un poco traumado —dijo, y por fin se dirigió a él—. ¿Eres Karkat?<br/><br/>—Sí. ¿Cómo carajo lo sabes? —inquirió nervioso de estar con dos Daves.<br/><br/>—El otro Dave no deja de hablar de ti. Dice que te vio morir quemado en lava a ti y a Terezi, creo que era su ex.<br/><br/>—¿Salí con Terezi? —preguntó Dave enarcando una ceja.<br/><br/>—Seh. Y Karkat estaba dando vueltas en esa relación por alguna razón, pero habla sobre todo de ti y de Rose.<br/><br/>Había piezas que comenzaban a encajar en la cabeza de Karkat. ¿Era aquel Dave el de la misma línea temporal que el Karkat que lo visitó? Tendría sentido, en especial cuando preguntó por Terezi y cómo se llevaba con Dave.<br/><br/>—Pero basta de mí y de mi otro yo, que aunque sea lo más interesante, el tercer Dave también es importante. Porque mierda, todos los Daves somos válidos. Ahora, dime, ¿Por qué estaban durmiendo en mi cama? Por favor tengan la decencia de lavar las putas sábanas antes de irse.<br/><br/>Karkat enrojeció por la implicación, furioso de lo estúpido que era el Dave de traje.<br/><br/>—Oh, vamos, como si no estuvieran sucias desde antes.<br/><br/>Karkat se levantó de la cama como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero y los miró con odio a ambos.<br/><br/>—SON ASQUEROSOS LOS DOS.<br/><br/>—Eugh, no quiero fluidos de mi otro yo en mi cama —continuó el Dave de traje ignorando a Karkat.<br/><br/>—Por qué, son los mismos que los tuyos. Además, no finjas que no has pensado en esto. Porque, uh, yo sí y yo soy tú.<br/><br/>El Dave de traje pareció sonrojarse y se mofó con irritación. Karkat se rindió; dos Daves eran demasiado para él. Soltó una sarta de maldiciones mientras se marchaba del departamento, oyendo la risa de Dave God Tier detrás suyo mientras le decía que lo esperara.</pre>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre>Cada tanto sonaba la voz de Terezi o de Rose por los altavoces, anunciando que se acercaban a una burbuja del sueño. Cada vez eran menos frecuentes. Sin embargo, esa noche oyeron a Vriska anunciando la cercanía con un planeta aparentemente explotado. Recomendaba que todos se reunieran en la azotea a admirar, bueno, ver algo en el cielo de una vez por todas.<br/><br/>Todo estaban en el techo. Era tarde y se sentaron en silencio a observar los fragmentos de roca y materia flotando sin gravedad, de un planeta que debió haber sido enorme para que pudieran verlo. Rose explicó algo al respecto, pero prefirió acomodar su cabeza en el hombro de Dave y apagar un poco su cabeza.<br/><br/>El espacio lucía temeroso, oscuro e infinito, pero era hermoso a su manera. Karkat siempre estuvo enfocado en la parte social de su vida y en sus hobbies, que el día de hoy lamentaba no haberse tomado un día para sentarse con su lusus o algún troll a mirar las lunas brillantes y las estrellas.<br/><br/>Y ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo con los demás, pero a pesar de tener esa chance siempre latente, escogía pasar todo su tiempo con Dave. Y estaba bien.<br/><br/>Permanecieron toda la noche en silencio, oyendo los murmullos de conversaciones foráneas como música de fondo para el gran cuadro explosivo que se alejaba de ellos. Lo ponía nostálgico, así que cerró los ojos para no ver el momento en que cielo se tornaba completamente negro de nuevo.<br/><br/>Sintió una mano en el cabello y no pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que se quedara dormido de verdad.</pre>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre><br/><br/>Estaban tirados en la cama de Karkat, él terminando la novela que Kanaya le regaló para la Navidad humana y Dave dibujando unos horrendos e irónicos comics.<br/><br/>Lo que estaba sucediendo en la historia era demasiado intenso y cerró el libro con un suspiro para poder procesar todo lo sucedido. Después de todo, no tendría mucho más entretenimiento nuevo, así que prefería leerlo lentamente y terminarlo mañana.<br/><br/>—Voy a dormir —le informó a Dave, echándolo o invitándolo a dejar lo que estaba haciendo para unírsele.<br/><br/>En vez de sacarse los zapatos y los anteojos o simplemente largarse, Dave se sentó más cerca de él. Podía leer por la posición de su cabeza si lo estaba mirando o no, a pesar de no poder ver sus ojos a través del cristal oscuro. Y lo estaba mirando.<br/><br/>—¿Te puedo besar?<br/><br/>Karkat pensó que sí y abrió la boca para decir que no. Se sorprendió de sentirse dividido; solía tener opiniones muy fuertes sobre todo, incluso para los temas de los que estaba inseguro. Pero esta era diferente: si decía que sí y Dave estaba bromeando, todo sería estúpidamente incómodo. Si decía que sí y Dave no estaba bromeando, tal vez sería peor que incómodo después, porque podía salir mal, podían romper toda la relación y, ¿Qué? ¿Hacer otra de nuevo? Karkat lo quería como matesprite, pero no quería que dejaran de ser moirails y todavía conservaban aquel condimento de kismesisitud dando vueltas entre ellos, y honestamente le gustaba así. Pero tampoco se animaba a decirle que no porque sí, quería besarlo con la intensidad del Sol Verde, deseaba que estuvieran tan pegados que se olvidara de quién era quién, necesitaba saber a qué sabía su boca y si sus labios eran tan suaves como lucían.<br/><br/>—Relájate. Es una pésima idea, ¿No? —dijo Dave al ver que Karkat se tensó y ni siquiera sabía qué constar.<br/><br/>Lo observó por un segundo. Dave Strider era pura cara de troll póker.<br/><br/>—Sí. Una pésima idea.<br/><br/>—Okay.<br/><br/>Dave acomodó sus papeles en un mueble cercano, dejando allí sus anteojos y perdiendo su calzado en el camino.<br/><br/>—Hum...<br/><br/>Karkat trató de juntar sus palabras y unir sus pensamientos en una sola frase coherente que demostrara arrepentimiento sin sonar completamente desesperado. Y Dave lo captó en seguida, porque la única neurona que tenía funcionando la compartía con él.<br/><br/>—¿Puedo, no? —Preguntó con más decisión ahora, sentado en frente de él. Ahora tenía la completa seguridad de que lo estaba mirando y su rostro adquiría emoción, que todavía era ilegible para Karkat.<br/><br/>—No me hagas pensarlo dos veces —contestó, reacio a decir que sí, por favor, hazlo ya mismo antes de que me muera en este instante.<br/><br/>Dave se inclinó hacia adelante y cerró la distancia entre ellos. Karkat respondió con el cerebro apagado. Sus dedos se enredaron en el cabello rubio y corto a la par que devolvía el beso.<br/><br/>Terminaron por acercarse nerviosamente antes de continuar. Dave abrazó lo por la cintura antes de juntar sus labios de nuevo, que eran tan suaves como lo fantaseó y le daba vergüenza pensar en ello. Tuvo cuidado de no morderlo, aunque se moría de ganas de hacerlo.<br/><br/>Se besaron hambrientamente como si ambos lo hubieran estado deseando desde hace tiempo. Karkat sabía que así era desde su parte y aunque era un poco denso para admitir que la persona que le gustaba también gustaba de él, este parecía ser el caso.<br/><br/>Así que lo aprovechó. Se derritió en sus brazos, permitiéndose por primera vez ser el protagonista de esta historia. El beso se tornó lento, degustando cada detalle de la boca ajena con suavidad y placer, todavía apretando sus cuerpos juntos. Se lamieron, se tironearon, se abrazaron. Se besaron. Por fin.<br/><br/>Cuando Dave se separó para suspirar, Karkat dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del otro. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo fuego en su interior que bien sabía no iba a poder apagar con nada. Ni hoy, ni mañana y no sabía si algún día lo haría. Mierda, Karkat era un desastre.<br/><br/>Dave lo imitó y puso su frente en su hombro. Se mantuvieron un rato en silencio, oyendo las respiraciones agitadas tranquilizarse de a poco y a aunque el tiempo pasaba a Karkat no se le relajaba ni el más mínimo músculo. Estaba muy abrumado para esto: ya era viejo para enamorarse de esta manera. Bueno, no, pero era un problema de todas maneras.<br/><br/>¿O no lo era?<br/><br/>Se acomodaron en la cama y los ojos rojos lo observaban con calma. Karkat le acarició la mejilla sin pensarlo, quitando la mano con el miedo de que pudiera molestarlo... pero acababan de comerse la boca como si el mañana no existiera, así que a la mierda, lo tomó del rostro y le dio un beso de buenas noches.<br/><br/>Que se alargó otro buen rato antes de poder establecer una mínima distancia decente y acurrucarse, listos para una noche de insomnio y sonrisas en la oscuridad.</pre>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre><br/>Karkat se había acostumbrado a levantarse, arrastrar los pies hasta el baño, hacer sus necesidades, mirarse al espejo con disgusto y tirarse un poco de agua en la cara, para arrastrar los pies hacia la cocina, donde Dave lo esperaba con un café.<br/><br/>Sin embargo, esa mañana tardó demasiado en despertarse. Se sentía especialmente a gusto y enseguida descubrió que era porque Dave se quedó dormido a su lado. Tenía la boca entreabierta y las pestañas casi blancas rozando el comienzo de sus mejillas llenas de sutiles pecas.<br/><br/>A veces, Karkat se enfrascaba tanto en su personalidad molesta, en cuánto lo irritaba o en qué bien se llevaban como amigos que olvidaba que Dave era físicamente atractivo. Estiró la mano para tocarlo y se sobresaltó cuando Dave abrió los ojos de repente, alerta al sentir su presencia.<br/><br/>—Uh. Hola.<br/><br/>—Hey.<br/><br/>Dave se sentó y se miraron. Karkat se preguntó qué tanto de la noche anterior tendría constancia de aquí al futuro, si era aburrimiento del momento o iba a ser una constante absoluta de ahora en adelante.<br/><br/>—¿Te quedaste dormido, Strider? —se burló Karkat con la mirada baja.<br/><br/>—No —contestó Dave, besando sus labios con seguridad, respondiendo todas las preguntas de Karkat con un solo gesto—. No tenía ganas de levantarme hoy.<br/><br/>—¿Me toca hacer el café a mí? —bufó Karkat, y aunque sonara como una queja porque todo lo que salía de su boca se oía de esa manera, no lo era.<br/><br/>Además, es lo único que se le ocurrió decir que no fuera bésame de nuevo y nunca pares. Era temprano para ser coherente.<br/><br/>—Sí —Dave se estiró, volviendo a acurrucarse—. Trae el desayuno a la cama.<br/><br/>Dave le hizo un gesto de que se fuera ahora mientras le daba la espalda. Karkat se vio tentado de darle una patada para echarlo de la cama, pero en vez de eso se levantó refunfuñando y arrastró los pies hacia a el baño, muy distraído pensando en Dave como para odiarse al mirarse al espejo.</pre><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre><br/>—Todavía me debes una confesión romántica, Dave —lo molestó, apoyándose contra el mueble de la cocina mientras lo observaba hacer dos cafés.<br/><br/>—Uh, tendrás que ir a cobrar esa deuda al ayuntamiento de la Ciudad de Latas, pero está cerrado por vacaciones hasta nuevo aviso. Ya sabes, la secretaria Lillian Da Peluche ha estado haciendo desastres con la administración y yo no quiero incitar al caos político pero, hum, sugiero que deberíamos despedirla. Está claro que tú no escuchaste este consejo de mí, pero puedes hacérselo saber al MayoR.<br/><br/>Karkat fue ascendido a mano derecha del MayoR en la ciudad, dado a su innato carisma y liderazgo con los ciudadanos (palabras de Dave, qué carajos). Se sentía halagado cuando respetaban su lugar dentro de la política de la Ciudad de Latas, pero este era el peor momento para sacarlo a colación.<br/><br/>—Se lo haré saber, Dave —le aseguró—. Pero no se pueden detener las tareas administrativas sólo porque el ayuntamiento no exista todavía o porque Lillian Da Peluche sea una completa inútil, eso lo sabes. Esas tareas pasan a manos de nosotros —sugirió, siguiéndole el juego con cierta diversión y buena predisposición al cambio de Dave.<br/><br/>—Creo que es hora de tomarme vacaciones.<br/><br/>—Denegadas.<br/><br/>—Mierda.<br/><br/>Dave suspiró y le robó un beso en el medio de la cocina, algo que no había sucedido nunca afuera de las habitaciones.<br/><br/>—No tengo la más puta idea de cómo hacer una confesión Karkat. Y tú sabes que te quiero, así que cierra la boca y déjame terminar de hacerte un café.<br/><br/>Karkat respondió con un okay o un humm, o un extraño sonido que estaba en el medio de todas esas expresiones de dudosa validez y significado. Se alejó para sentarse en la mesa, con la cara caliente y el corazón reventándole de calor.</pre>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. 51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre><br/>—Estoy siendo irritante, no puedes negarlo. Pero te jodes, estas son tus malas decisiones de vida, Karkat.<br/><br/>Bueno, sí lo eran, pero no se iba a arrepentir.<br/><br/>Dave llevaba toda la semana pegado a él como cuerno a cabeza troll; se tomó muy en serio la frase compensar el tiempo perdido y ahora Karkat no podía respirar sin soplar un cabello rubio por accidente.<br/><br/>Y honestamente, le gustaba. Mierda, que era el troll más cursi que conoció y aunque no lo fuera admitir ni en un millón de años luz, que Dave dirigiera toda la atención que su cuerpo humano era posible producir solamente hacia su persona le hacía sentir único y especial.<br/><br/>Cada tanto tenía este pensamiento ridículo de estar viviendo en su propia romcom, así que se avergonzaba solo al pensar lo estúpido que era el comentario en su cabeza y cómo se golpearía si pudiera encontrarse a sí mismo.<br/><br/>Tampoco podía decir que Dave era pesado. Era cálido y lo soportaba cantar las canciones de Pocahontas interrumpidas por las maldiciones al equivocarse jugando al Tony Hawk Pro Skater... pero hey, Dave era exactamente igual cuando hablaba con Tony Hawk al jugar o improvisaba rimas que luego olvidaba.<br/><br/>A veces Karkat olvidaba que dejando lo superficial afuera, eran bastante parecidos. Al contrario de lo que pensó al conocerlo, acabó siendo la persona con la que mejor llevaba la convivencia.</pre>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre><br/><br/>La parte de la moirailianza la habían explorado y sobreexplorado, y Dave sospechaba que estaban haciendo lo mismo con la matespriteship.<br/><br/>No es que fuera a quejarse de que la mitad de las películas fueran interrumpidas por los labios aburridos de Dave en su cuello distrayéndolo o que una mano cálida se deslizara por debajo de su camiseta y le recorriera con suavidad la forma de la columna. No, no se quejaría ni siquiera en voz alta porque comenzaba a adictarse a esos pequeños gestos, y bueno, ese era el problema.<br/><br/>Karkat era todo un experto en cuanto a teoría del romance se tratase, y sabía muy bien lo que estaban haciendo. Existía una enorme cantidad de tensión sexual que desahogaban durante los entrenamientos, empujándose y casi partiéndose las espadas de entrenamiento contra el cuerpo ajeno. Lo disfrutaba a su manera, tenía aquel toque desestresante que conlleva un kísmesis, esa emoción liberadora de gritar a todo pulmón y tener relaciones brutas y violentas... pero con la simpleza de una batalla controlada y supervisada por Vriska, quien más de una vez los detuvo riendo ante la química intensa que explotaba entre ellos.<br/><br/>Era increíble y refrescante, pero como todo en la vida de Karkat, traía sus problemas.<br/><br/>Como la costumbre que tenían de dormir juntos en el cuarto de Karkat, lo cual lo dejaba con nula privacidad. Comenzaba a ponerle ansioso tener a Dave a su alrededor, incluso si no estaban luchando o besándose. Cuando sentía sus labios sobre los suyos y las yemas de sus dedos rozar su piel, Karkat debía maldecir internamente a todos los ancestros por saber perfectamente que lo que sentía.<br/><br/>Además, dado a este punto en el que era un negador compulsivo de sus sentimientos y Dave también, no sabía cómo tomar el siguiente paso. Ni hablar de si aquello era posible, dado a que las razas eran diferentes, pero en las películas lucía... similar. Y era frustrante no tener ni la más mínima sospecha de cómo se las arreglaban Kanaya y Rose, aunque en el fondo supiera que no quería saber.<br/><br/>Ugh. Karkat era una complicación andante. A veces tenía la fantasía en la que el meteorito implosionaba por razones convenientes a la trama y todos dejaban de existir al instante, pero luego recordaba que serían fantasmas y los problemas seguirían allí para cuando estuviera muerto.<br/><br/>Carajo.</pre>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. 53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre><br/>En la oscuridad de las habitaciones, Karkat podía ver cómo la vergüenza se derramaba por sus poros, vistiéndose de ella pero sacándola fuera de juego. Se animaba a rodar sobre Dave y apretar sus cuerpos juntos porque fantasearlo y llevarlo a cabo eran dos instancias completamente diferentes.<br/><br/>Pero era la intimidad y la confianza lo que realmente lo empujaba a dar el paso hacia adelante y buscar su boca. Y hasta el momento, Dave jamás pronunció una palabra en contra o favor, pero siempre respondió positivamente, como si abrazarlo por la cintura fuera instintivo.<br/><br/>Hasta que una noche, alejó un poco la cara y murmuró con tono extrañamente vencido:<br/><br/>—Si llegara a morir en el campo de batalla al menos no quiero hacerlo virgen.<br/><br/>—Qué.<br/><br/>—Mierda, ¿No tienen un término para cuando...?<br/><br/>Dave bufó y el sutil aroma a dentífrico humano le llegó a la nariz. ¿Esto era un intento de broma en este preciso momento? ¿O es que Karkat era un asqueroso troll cuyo bulto se removía impaciente en el interior de su ropa? Frunció el ceño, preparado para quejarse.<br/><br/>—Dave...<br/><br/>—Sólo estoy tratando de decir que lo hagamos. El sexo. Las relaciones. Las relaciones sexuales. No sé cómo les dicen ustedes, francamente no presto mucha atención a las películas troll porque la versión alternativa de los actores trolls es rara. La copulación. La fornicación. El ahh, sí, sí, mmh...<br/><br/>—YA ENTENDÍ.<br/><br/>—¿Estás seguro? Puedo describirlo si lo necesitas. Hacerte un dibujo. ¡Oh! Puedo rapear una explicación.<br/><br/>—Vete a la mierda.<br/><br/>—¿Eso es un no?<br/><br/>La vergüenza lo impregnaba de nuevo, agradeciendo que la luz tenue del cuarto fuera escasa para borrar el sonrojo de su rostro pero no lo suficiente como para ver la sonrisa burlona de Dave.<br/><br/>—Cierra la boca y bésame.<br/><br/>—Uh, uh —lo molestó Dave, pero pegando su sonrisa a la comisura de sus labios.<br/><br/>Carajo, ahora estaba mil veces más nervioso que si se hubiera dado espontáneamente. Bueno, tampoco es que lo hubieran planeado, pero su cabeza igual trabajaba a tiempo record de producción de pensamientos banales y sinsentido que solo lo ponían más ansioso.<br/><br/>—Hey, relájate —dijo Dave contra su mejilla y Karkat todavía podía sentir su sonrisa—. A no ser que, ah, también eres virgen y esta es tu primera vez y con un alien, uhh, kinky.<br/><br/>Karkat también lo sentía tenso, a pesar de toda la palabrería tonta que soltaba Dave. Así que le hizo un favor a los dos y lo tomó de la nuca, juntando sus bocas con urgencia y pasión.</pre>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>